AU Roulette
by Fable Writeworth
Summary: The title says it all. The Arc-V characters in various AU's (Alternate Universes). (Requests are allowed.)
1. AU Roulette

Title: You guys can choose the name the title or let me think of one. As long as it's not inappropriate, anything goes. You can change the title name if you are not happy with it.

Plot: You don't have to make up a plot for your story, but a basic structure would be helpful so that I know what I'm aiming for when I'm writing. Like if you want me to do a certain sequence of events in a certain order. You can also have 'side story lines' if you like, but remember that these are one-shots so try not to go overbroad. Also, if you need help thinking of a plot, don't be afraid to ask me. And please remember that I'm not going to do anything that is over a T rating.

AU: Now just because it says 'AU' doesn't mean you have to be super creative with the alternate universe that your story takes place in. It could be completely like the canon or it could be nothing like the canon. It is up to you guys. If you need help thinking of an AU for your plot/story idea, please don't be afraid to ask me.

Genre: You're not limited to two genres. Some stories have more than two genres and I see no reason why you can't have more than 2 so don't freak out over deciding which genre to pick. But just so you all know, I'm shit at Poetry so if you don't have a poem to go with your story, we won't be getting too far with that one-shot.

Prompt Word / Phrase: Wanna base your story on a certain word or phrase? Tell me and I'll do my best to write it. It's sort of like giving me a challenge. Of course, like the others, you don't have to fill out this section.

Song Name / Author: Sort of similar to Prompt Word / Phrase, if you want to base your story around a certain song you can. I'll try and do my best to incorporate it into the story. The song can either be background music for the story or one of your characters can be singing it. It depends on what you want.

Main Characters: Main Characters are, of course, the main people in the story. The ones that you want to focus the most on. Duel monster can count as a Main Character if you want them to be.

Minor Characters: Like Main Characters, these are a batch of characters that have a speaking role in the story, but are not the main focus.

Main Shipping: Everyone has their favorites but I'm very tolerate towards every shipping out there. I won't judge or bad talk you for liking a certain ship or downgrade your story. Everyone likes what they like and shouldn't have to feel ashamed because of that. The Main Shippings are the couples you want to focus the story on the most.

Minor Shipping: Minor Shippings are the couples or relationships that are mentioned in the story or you don't really dive into it much but they are there.

Main Duels: I would need the name of the character and the name of the deck they are using. Now I will warn you all that sometimes my duel writing can be shit, especially if I don't know the deck too well but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try hard to understand it…..unless of course you want your duel to be one of those 'one turn kill' kind of duels. That being said, yes. You can choose the winner of the duel or you could leave it up to me.

Minor Duels: Basically a side plot duel that doesn't really require attention, but you still want to happen in your story. Same rules as Main Duels, I need the name of the deck and you can choose the outcome of the duel.

Ideas From: Just your username because even though I wrote it, some of the writing and ideas are still your's and I want to give credit.

* * *

Now you don't have to fill out every section. You can just fill out one and let me handle the rest if you wish, but remember. I'm not a mind reader. If a one shot doesn't come out the way you want it then please tell me and I'll try to fix it.

Also, a quick word on OC characters. I don't think I'm ready to handle such a task. I've tried it once a few months back and it didn't really work out because I kept on worrying about if I was portraying the characters right and I really don't need that type of stress when I'm writing. So please, no OC characters unless it's like...for a minor appearance or something.

And another thing on crossovers. Only characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh spin offs, but don't go crazy. I know that's weird but I've hardly watched GX, barely remember much of Zexal or 5D. Vrians I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters and I only remember more of Duel Monsters because of LittleKuriboh's abridged series on it.

Any other questions, please ask!


	2. The Fairy Fallen Into Darkness

**Author Notes:** As most of you can see as you scroll down I got rather bored one day and started typing away. This was also somewhat out of guilt because I had a reviewer who wanted me to write a Allen x Saya fanfic and I did have the idea for it, but because of life stress I've deleted the story it was suppose to go too and kind of just left this one shot alone. Until a few days ago that is.

* * *

Title: The Fairy Fallen Into Darkness

Plot: With Saya now captured in the Fusion Dimension the Professor decides to hand her off to Doktor along with a freshly captured Lulu. A few weeks later, Allen meets the Lancers. After seeing them off, Allen decides to join Shay and Aster in saving Lulu and Saya, who are being held in the Western Tower. However, when they do find them Allen and Shay quickly realize that Academia hasn't just tainted the girls' Decks, but their minds as well.

AU: Parasite Saya (When Yuri captures Lulu, Saya grabs onto to him just as he is teleporting away. Now stuck in the Fusion Dimension with no hope of escape Leo Akaba allows Doktor to not only experiment on the Bracelet Girls, but Saya too.)

Genre: Drama / Suspense

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Allen / Saya

Minor Characters: Shay / Lulu / Kite / Aster / Leo / Doktor

Main Shippings: Allen x Saya (Sanctuaryshipping)

Minor Shippings: Kite x Lulu (Oceanshipping)

Main Duels: Saya (Xyz Fairy Parasite) vs. Allen (Xyz Railway)

Minor Duels: Lulu (Lyrilusc Parasite) vs. Shay (Raidraptor)

Ideas From: Angel With A Deck / A reviewer who wanted me to write a Sanctuaryshipping story for my Valentine's Day One Shot Collection, but I completely failed to deliver and the guilt has been eating away at me for a solid few months now and for the life of me can't remember their username.

* * *

With Shay now rested and heal, he demanded that Aster took him to the Fusion Dimension. He wanted to save his sister. Seeing no way around it and knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop him, Aster agreed as long as he came with. Just as they were leaving, Allen came chasing after them. He wanted to go with them. Allen knew that Shay was leaving to find his sister, Lulu but also Saya, a close friend of their's.

"When Yuya and the others left, I realized I should have gone with them. I shouldn't depend on others to save Saya. Just as Yuya left to go save Zuzu and you're leaving to go save Lulu, I want to go save Saya!" Shay smiles and nods in agreement.

"Lulu is being held in the Western Tower, come on." Aster lead the way to the large stone tower on the west side of the island. "Kite has gotten a head start on you both so who knows? Maybe Lulu and Saya are safe and sound already." Aster said with a light smile.

"Yeah. Maybe." Shay says. As they were approaching the tower, Allen spotted a speck falling off the top of it. He looked harder. Was that a bird? No, birds wouldn't be falling that fast nor be that large. Wait a minute...that wasn't a bird! That was a person!

"Uhh...guys?!" Shay and Aster also looked up and saw what Allen was freaking out about. Shay whipped out his duel disk.

"Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" The metallic bird appeared in a blast of light, letting out a war cry. "Catch Kite, now!" The duel monster flew off and the three chased after it. By the time they reached the bottom steps of the tower Shay's Rise Falcon had dropped off Kite. He looked unharmed.

"Hey, I guess you're feeling better, Shay. And Allen?" Kite raises an eyebrow in confusion at seeing the young red haired boy.

"You bet." Shay says. "And it's all thanks to this guy." He nods at Aster. "As soon as I was given the all clear I was ready to come back to Duel Academy and rescue Lulu."

"I came too...to save Saya." Allen added.

"Ehh, Shay said he didn't need any help but I wanted to tag along just in case." Aster said, shrugging with a smile.

"Aster says they're holding Lulu and Saya on top of that tower. The one you just fell from without a parachute. What happened up there?" Shay asked. Kite looked down at the ground, upset. Allen blinked in shock. What had happened?

"It was Lulu, Shay. She pushed me." Everyone let out a gasp of shock. Lulu?! Their Lulu pushed Kite off a tower?! "Saya too." That struck a cord through Allen. Kind hearted Saya?! Impossible!

"That can't be!" Shay shouted.

"Saya would never!" Allen cried, shaking his head.

"But they did. Your sister...has changed. And Saya..." Kite stopped himself, unable to go on.

"I don't believe you!" Shay growled. "LULU!" Shay suddenly charged up the steps. Allen raced after him.

"No! Both of you! Wait up!" Aster called, but Shay didn't slow down and neither did Allen. So many thoughts were running through his head.

 _"Saya actually pushing someone off a tower?! There's no way! Saya would never dream of doing that to anyone! Especially to a friend like Kite! There has to be a mistake!"_ Allen thought. It took a bit of climbing, but when they finally reached the top they were greeted by a welcoming sight.

Lulu and Saya, both looking healthy and alright.

"Lulu!" Shay exclaims.

"Shay!" Lulu smiles, running towards her brother. Shay grabs his sister into a warm hug. Allen and Saya slowly walk towards each other.

"A-Allen, I..." Allen doesn't allow her to finish as he grabs her into a hug as well. At first, Saya is frozen in his arms but after a few seconds she accepts it.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt, did they?" Allen asks, pulling away. Saya smiles at him, a warm gentle smile that makes his heart beat a little faster.

"No. I'm okay. Now that you're here." Allen couldn't help but feel a bit of red raise to his cheeks.

"But Shay, we got to get out of here like right now." Lulu said, pulling away from her brother's hug. "I just saw Kite and he was acting all crazy. There's something wrong with him."

"Y-yeah! He really scared us." Saya nods.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Everyone turned to see Kite coming up the steps. "As for you two, some screws seem loose." Both Kite and Allen narrowed their eyes at their friend.

"Watch it. That's my sister you're talking about." Shay growled. Allen nods in agreement.

"Yeah! Maybe you're the one who has some screws loose!" Allen said.

"Now hold on a sec. It's the Professor, you guys. He brainwashed them. They're dangerous!" Kite tried to reason. "Step away from them. Or there's gonna be trouble."

"Trouble? Oh no!" Lulu gasped. "I told you he was acting crazy!" Saya clung to Lulu's arm and whimpered in fear. Hearing that Shay and Allen switched into protective mode.

"It would be wise to watch your mouth and you have better back off." Shay said coldly. "Cause if you don't you'll find yourself in serious trouble you can't handle. So why don't you take a breath and ask yourself if trouble is what you really do want."

"I really don't like to fight friends, Kite, but I will if I have too." Allen said.

"You both have to believe me..." Kite began. "She's dangerous..." Out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw Lulu suddenly lunge for Shay.

"Sh-Shay! Look out!" Allen hollered. Shay heard his warning and turned around just in time to stop Lulu's arm.

"Lulu! What are you...?" Shay didn't get to finish as Lulu yanked back her arm and jumped back followed by Saya. Allen then noticed something different about the both of them.

"Saya?" Allen questioned, but Saya's face had morphed into something he didn't recognized.

"This is how they were with me. They were fine one second but then a switch flip." Kite explained.

"Well, I got to unflip that switch. I hop through dimensions to find you. And I'm not leaving empty handed!"

"We'll see about that." Lulu said as she attached a duel disk to her arm. A duel disk in the same style the Academia soldiers use. Allen was shocked to see Saya do the same thing.

"Shay, Allen, this looks like a family problem and a lover's quarrel. And I don't do either of those. Be careful. I'll take down the Professor." Kite raced back down the steps. Allen knew Kite didn't mean it like that. Kite knew that if anyone was going to be able to snap Lulu and Saya out of it, it would be him and Shay. Plus, the Professor was a bigger target. They both face their opponents.

The girls were smiling at them, but these smiles were twisted and cold. They both brought out their duel disks and activated them.

"Allen, I can trust you take care of Saya, right?" Shay asks. Allen nods.

"Of course."

"Good, because me and my sister have a little catching up to do."

"Shay! Use this!" Shay turned around just in time to grab a card Kite threw at him. "Use it to bring Lulu back." Kite casts a look over at the girl before nodding again at the two of them and running back down. Shay doesn't say anything to Allen and instead inserts the card into his deck. Now it was time for the battle to begin.

"Let's duel!" All of them shouted together as Crossover activated. As Shay dealt with his sister, Allen face Saya.

 _"Saya, don't worry. I came here to save you."_ Allen thought.

 **Lulu vs. Shay (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Lulu: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Shay: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Allen: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"I'm making the first move! I summon Ruffian Railcar from my hand!" A red train Machine-Type duel spirit appeared beside Allen.

* * *

 **[Name: Ruffian Railcar]**

 **[Type: Machine/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Earth]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1800 / 1000]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can add 1 Level 10 Earth Machine-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of this card once per turn.]**

* * *

"And I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 500 damage to you directly!" The headlight on Ruffian Railcar began to glow before it shot out a blast of energy, nailing Saya, but she looked unfazed by it.

 **Saya vs Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: (4000 - 500) = 3500 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Allen: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

"Come on, Saya. You know it's me. Please snap out of it!"

"Sorry Allen, but I'm not your defenseless little friend anymore. Academia help me see my true strength."

"Academia?! Saya, Academia are the bad guys! Don't you remember?! They took you and Lulu away!" Saya smirked.

"Yes. They did take us away. To help us see our true selves. Unlike you, the Doctor knew I had so much untapped potential. You were ruining me, Allen but no more." Saya looked back at Allen, her blue eyes like chips of cold ice. "I'll show you my strength by defeating you and turning you into a card!"

Allen bit his tongue. He clearly wasn't going to get through to her with words.

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My move then! I draw!"

 **Saya vs Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 3500 LP [Hand: 6]**

 **Allen: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

"First I activate the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" A red curtain appeared on Saya's field. "With this Spell, I can Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from my hand as long as I control no monsters on the field. I Special Summon Dancing Fairy!" A trio of tiny fairy-like creatures flew out of the curtains.

* * *

 **[Name: Dancing Fairy]**

 **[Type: Fairy/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Wind]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1700 / 1000]**

 **[Effect: As long as this card remains in face-up Defense Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases.]**

* * *

"Next up, I Normal Summon Little Fairy! I'm sure you remember her effect. By discarding 1 card I can increase her Level by 1!"

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 3500 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Allen: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

* * *

 **[Name: Little Fairy]**

 **[Type: Fairy/Effect]**

 **[Level: (3 + 1) = 4]**

 **[Attribute Light]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 800 / 800]**

 **[Effect: Up to twice per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; increase this card's Level by 1.]**

* * *

"Two Level 4 monsters..." Allen murmur to himself.

"You know what happens next. I overlay my Level 4 Little Fairy and Dancing Fairy to build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters transformed into balls of light and flew into the portal that appeared at Saya's feet. "An angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! I Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" Allen knew Saya's ace monster anywhere. A blue cheerleading fairy with yellow pom poms.

* * *

 **[Name: Fairy Cheer Girl]**

 **[Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Light]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1900 / 1500]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 2 Level 4 Fairy-Type monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 2]**

 **[Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of this card once per turn.]**

* * *

"And that's not all! I activate the effect of Victory Fairy from my Graveyard! Since she was sent from my hand straight to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon her in attack position." A blue fairy wearing a dark blue dress with lighter blue hair appeared from another portal.

* * *

 **[Name: Victory Fairy]**

 **[Type: Fairy/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Light]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 0 / 100]**

 **[Effect: If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard; you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard in attack position. While you control a Fairy-Type monster other than 'Victory Fairy', your opponent's monsters cannot target this card for attacks. All Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF.]**

* * *

"Now thanks to Victory Fairy's effect, Fairy Cheer Girl gains 400 more attack points to cheer about!"

* * *

 **[Name: Fairy Cheer Girl]**

 **[ATK/DEF: (1900 + 400) = 2300 / (1500 + 400) = 1900]**

* * *

"And I'm still not done! I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit I'm allowed to draw another card." An Overlay Unit flew to Saya's deck which began to glow as Saya drew another card.

* * *

 **[Name: Fairy Cheer Girl]**

 **[Overlay Units: 1]**

* * *

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 3500 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Allen: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Academia may have messed with your brain, Saya, but you're still using the same old deck." Allen said. Saya's eyes flash over at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Saya, I know you. The real you. And I know your deck. We've duel each other countless times so I know every trick your deck has and I know every way to get around them." Allen thought he actually had her, but Saya just smiled at him, unworried.

"Oh, Allen. You have no idea, do you? You're so native."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Allen demanded.

"Don't you recall? Academia help me see my true strength just as they did for Lulu." Saya looked beside her and Allen followed her gaze to where Shay was dueling Lulu.

 **Lulu vs. Shay (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Lulu: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Shay: 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

* * *

 **Lulu's Field**

 **[Name: Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale]**

 **[Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Wind]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 300 / 300]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 2 or more Level 1 monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 3]**

 **[Effect: This card gains *100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to card can attack directly. While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the end of this turn, "Lyrilusc" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage.]**

* * *

 **Shay's Field**

 **[Name: Blaze Falcon]**

 **[Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 5]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1000 / 2000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 2]**

 **[Effect: This card can attack directly while it has Xyz Material. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.]**

* * *

Lulu had just got done using Assembled Nightingale's effect on Shay. Because of this, his life points were low, but Allen knew better. Shay smirked at his sister.

"Even if Academia is controlling you, the deck you use is the same. You can't beat your brother, who knows that deck, inside and out." Shay said, thinking the same thing as Allen.

"Remember those words for later." Lulu grinned coldly. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Lyrilusc - Bird Song! I can Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from my hand, in defense mode. I summon Fusion Parasite!" To Allen and Shay's shock, a new monster appeared on Lulu's field. It was an insect-looking creature, with a purple body, red markings, and a long tail.

* * *

 **[Name: Fusion Parasite]**

 **[Type: Insect/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 0/0]**

 **[Effect: This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. Cannot be used as Fusion Material otherwise. If this card is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card. *If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.]**

* * *

"W-what is that?! That isn't one of your monsters!" Shay exclaims. Allen can't find the words to answer him.

"Save your surprise until I'm finished." Lulu scoffed. "When I Special Summon Fusion Parasite, I can use it to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization."

"No way!" Allen shouted. Shay looked devastated.

"What? Lulu's gonna Fusion Summon?"

"I fuse Assembled Nightingale and Fusion Parasite! Songbird who sings through the night, become one with my internal voice and sing out more strongly! I Fusion Summon!" Lulu brought her hands down as her ace Xyz monster joined with the insect parasite. "Descend, sublime and transcendent singer of the night! Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!" A darker version of Assembled Nightingale flew down from the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 **[Name: Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale]**

 **[Type: Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Wind]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1000/0]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" + 1 "Lyrilusc" monster]**

 **[Effect: If this card is Fusion Summoned using an Xyz Monster on the field as Fusion Material whose original name includes "Lyrilusc": You can increase this card's Level by the number of Xyz Materials that monster(s) had. This card gains ATK equal to its Level x 500. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's Level x 500.]**

* * *

"Now do you see, Allen?" Allen slowly looked back at Saya, sweat trickling down his face. His heart began to beat fast as Saya pulled a card from her hand. "Sadly, I wasn't trusted with a card as beautiful and as powerful as Fusion Parasite but I'm sure that this little one will be more than enough to take down your little toy. Since I have an Xyz monster on my field I get to Special Summon _**Xyz Parasite**_ from my hand!" A copy of Lulu's Fusion Parasite appeared next to Saya, except this parasite was black with golden markings.

* * *

 **[Name: Xyz Parasite]**

 **[Type: Insect/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 0/0]**

 **[Effect: If you have an Xyz monster on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) By Tributing 1 monster on the field; you can equip this card to an Xyz Monster you control; the equipped monster gains ATK equal to its Rank x 500.]**

* * *

"N-no, Saya…." Allen whispered hoarsely.

"What's with that look? I thought you would like to see something new? With this card I can target 1 Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon another Xyz Monster that's 1 Rank higher by using it as Xyz Material!" Fairy Cheer Girl became absorbed in a dark red light. "Let your cheers echo out more harshly in this chaotic world! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 5! Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Saya chanted. With a blast of dark light, Saya's new monster appeared. It was nothing like Allen has ever seen.

White pale skin, dark haunting eyes, feathery black wings, a skin tight dark purple and red suit with blood red heels. This was nothing like Saya's Fairy Cheer Girl!

* * *

 **[Name: CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl]**

 **[Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 5]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2500/1900]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 3 Level 5 monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 2]**

 **[Effects: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card. If this card has "Fairy Cheer Girl" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.**

 **When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and remains on the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in your hand.]**

* * *

"And I'm not done yet! By tributing Victory Fairy I can equip Xyz Parasite to Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" The insect monster attached itself to Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, its claws digging into her monster. "And when Xyz Parasite is equipped to an Xyz monster, my Dark Fairy Cheer Girl gains attack equal to her Rank times 500!"

* * *

 **[Name: CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl]**

 **[ATK/DEF: (2500 + (500 x 5)) = 5000 / 1900]**

* * *

Allen's eyes widen in terror. 5000 ATK?! This was insane!

"Now I attack your Railcar! Go Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" The corrupted Fairy-Type summoned a staff to her hands. She twirled it around and slammed it down creating a strike of red lighting.

"I...I activate my Trap! Fiery Fervor! Since you control a monster with higher attack than mine, I can equip this Trap card onto my Railcar and double its attack during the Damage Step!"

"Ha! As if that will help you!"

* * *

 **[Name: Ruffian Railcar]**

 **[ATK/DEF: (1800 x 2) = 3600 / 1000]**

* * *

Allen clenched his teeth as his life points took a drop.

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 3500 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Allen: (4000 - 1400) = 2600 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Oh, don't worry. There's A LOT more where that came from. Since Fairy Cheer Girl was used as an Xyz Material for Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, when Dark Fairy destroys one of your monsters I can detach 1 Overlay Unit so that she can inflict 400 damage for every card I hold in my hand. I have 2 so you take 800 more points of damage!" The red lighting now striked Allen directly. The pain was far too much and Allen screamed as his body jolted. He collapsed to his knees, barely holding himself up.

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 3500 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Allen: (2600 - 800) = 1800 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Allen! Allen, are you okay?!" Allen could hear Shay calling for him. He couldn't answer. Everything hurt.

"Now look who's the weak one. How pathetic." Saya mocked. Allen tried not to listen. He tried really hard.

" _Saya….what's happening to you? Are you even there anymore?"_ Allen thought to himself.

"Allen, get up. You have to get up." Allen could hear Shay again. He sounded closer. "That parasite is what's messing with their heads, making them do this." Allen glances up at his friend.

"B-but what can we do to stop it?"

"Simple. We get rid of the root of the problem." Shay looks back over at the field where Independent Nightingale and Dark Fairy stood. Allen's eyes widen in understanding. They needed to get rid of that parasite. "It's all or nothing, Allen. I draw!"

 **Lulu vs. Shay (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Lulu: 4000 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Shay: 600 LP [Hand: 4]**

Shay then smirked and Allen knew that Shay got just the card he needed.

"Lulu, you need to come back. I'm not the only one who misses you. Kite misses you as well." Allen saw Lulu blink in confusion.

"K-Kite?"

"Yes, Kite. In fact, he's right here with me! Since I control a face-up Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon Photon Slasher from my hand in defense mode!" A white and blue warrior with a large blue bladed sword appeared beside Shay's Blaze Falcon. Lulu actually took a step back in shock.

* * *

 **[Name: Photon Slasher]**

 **[Type: Warrior/Effect]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[Attribute: Light]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2100 / 1000]**

 **[Effect: If a face-up Xyz Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position.]**

* * *

"Photon Slasher? You shouldn't have that card!"

"Save your surprise until I'm finished." Shay said, in a sibling mocking tone. "Next I activate the Spell, Cross Xyz! I can Xyz Summon a monster using a monster's Rank as its Level on my field."

"Using a Rank as a Level for an Xyz Summon?!" Lulu gasped. Even Saya looked shock.

"I Overlay the Rank 5 Blaze Falcon with the Level 5 Photon Slasher! The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!"

* * *

 **[Name: Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon]**

 **[Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 5]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2000 / 2000]**

 **[Summon Conditions: 2 Level 5 monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 2]**

 **[Effect: If this card has an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect.**

 **Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal its original ATK.**

 **If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, except "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as Xyz Material.]**

* * *

"Whoa. No way." Allen's mouth hung open.

"Kite entrusted me with that card in hopes that it could bring you back to your senses. And it will! I activate Stranger Falcon's effect. Since Blaze Falcon was used as Xyz Material I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to target 1 monster you control and destroy it! Then I inflict damage equal to your monster's original attack points!"

"Not so fast! I activa-" Lulu reached over her duel disk, but suddenly she stop. "Wh-what?! My hand! I...I can't move it!" She cried.

"Lulu! Lulu, what are you doing?! Activate Fusion Parasite's effect!" Saya shouted. It was then that Shay and Allen realized that Lulu was fighting back. The real Lulu.

"Stranger Falcon, go! Destroy Independent Nightingale!" The falcon's cannons fired, destroying the corrupted bird in one shot. Lulu stumble back from the force of the hit, but still remained standing.

 **Lulu vs. Shay (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Lulu: (4000 - 1000) = 3000 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Shay: 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

"Now Stranger Falcon, attack Lulu directly!"

 **Lulu vs. Shay (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Lulu: (3000 - 2000) = 1000 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Shay: 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

When Lulu opened her eyes after the second attack, they both knew she was back.

"Lulu!" Shay called to his sister, relief in his voice. Lulu looked back at him, her hand still holding back her arm.

"Shay! Finish this! Now!" Shay just nods at her.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Raidraptor - Second Strike. By cutting Stranger's Falcon attack points in half, it can attack a second time! Go!"

* * *

 **[Name: Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon]**

 **[ATK/DEF: (2000 / 2) = 1000 / 2000]**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Lulu actually scream as the attack forced her to the ground.

 **Lulu vs. Shay (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Lulu: (1000 - 1000) = 0 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Shay: 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Winner: Shay**

"Lulu!" Shay ran to his sister and cradle her in his arms. "Lulu, wake up! It's gonna be alright now!" Saya backed away from the two.

"Sh-Shay?" Lulu blinked open her eyes. She appeared to be okay despite the three heavy attacks she took. "Shay...I-I'm so sorry. I…"

"I know, sis. It wasn't you. It was that disgusting bug. But it's gone now. Speaking of bugs…" Shay looked back over at Allen. "Allen! You're up!" Allen nods at Shay, now determined. If Shay could bring back Lulu then he could bring back Saya.

"Saya!" Lulu got up and tried to reach out for her but Saya backed away, her eyes dark.

"How could you, Lulu? After everything Academia has given us. You would go back to them? No. Without your parasite you can't think straight. I will have to take you back to Doktor once this is over. He can fix you like he did before." Shay immediately pulled Lulu away from Saya as Lulu looked at her friend, horrified of the words that were coming from her mouth.

"When Railcar is sent to the Graveyard I can add 1 Level 10 Earth Machine-Type monster from my Deck to my hand." Allen grabbed a card from his Deck. Saya narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you do. You won't win this! And once I defeat you I'll turn you and Shay both into cards!"

"Saya, what are you saying?! These are our friends! My brother and Allen!" Lulu exclaims. "Saya, please! Open your eyes! This is Allen you're fighting! This isn't who you are!"

"You know nothing about me!" Saya snarled, starling Lulu again. "All my life I've been treated as the weakest link! The one who always needed defending like some princess trap in a tower! Well that isn't me anymore! Academia gave me this power and I'm not going to give it up!" Saya screamed. Allen blinked calmly.

"Saya, no one has ever thought of you like that. Not me, not Lulu or Shay. You were always a strong person. Stronger than me even." Allen said softly. Everyone turned to Allen, a bit surprised to hear him say that. "The reason why you're even here in the first place was because you were the only one brave enough to search for Lulu even though there was always a risk of getting turned into a card. You've always lifted others into your arms even as the war grew harsher." Allen placed a hand on his deck. "That parasite is the one who's calling you weak! And I won't let it! I'll win this duel and bring the real Saya back! It's my move I draw!"

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: 3500 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Allen: 1800 LP [Hand: 5]**

"First I Normal Summon Night Express Knight without any Tributes by changing his attack to 0!"

* * *

 **[Name: Night Express Knight]**

 **[Type: Machine/Effect]**

 **[Level: 10]**

 **[Attribute: Earth]**

 **[ATK/DEF: (3000) = 0 / 3000]**

 **[Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 0.]**

* * *

"And since an Earth Machine-Type monster was Special Summon to my field, I can Special Summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane but its attack and defense are halved!"

* * *

 **[Name: Heavy Freight Train Derricrane]**

 **[Type: Machine/Effect]**

 **[Level: 10]**

 **[Attribute: Earth]**

 **[ATK/DEF: (2800 / 2) = 1400 / (2000 / 2) = 1000]**

 **[Effect: If an EARTH Machine-Type monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its original ATK and DEF become halved. You can only use this effect of "Heavy Freight Train Derricrane" once per turn. If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard to activate that monster's effect: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it.]**

* * *

"Allen has two Level 10 monsters on the field!" Lulu gasped.

"Two Level 10's, which means…" Shay trailed off. Saya narrows her eyes.

"It's time to Xyz Summon!" Allen finished for Shay. "I Overlay my Level 10 Express Knight and Derricrane to build the Overlay Network! No matter how many times you push me down, Saya, I'm going to keep on moving forward and this monster is going to show it! I Xyz Summon! Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max]**

 **[Type: Machine/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 10]**

 **[Attribute: Earth]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 3000 / 3000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 2 Level 10 monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 2]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.]**

* * *

"It's….it's huge!" Lulu said, tilting her head back to try and see the top of the giant cannon that was now by Allen's side.

"Size isn't everything." Saya grinned. "That monster is still a toy compared to my Dark Fairy."

"Then let's get rid of it. I detach 1 Overlay Unit to activate Rail Canon's effect! I can inflict 2000 points of direct damage to you!" The canons took aim and fired. Shay shield Lulu's from the dust that rose up from the attack.

When the dust did finally settle, everyone was shocked to see Saya still standing.

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: (3500 - 2000) = 1500 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Allen: 1800 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Ha! It doesn't matter what you do! As long as I still have my Cheer Girl…"

"As long as you still have that Parasite, I won't be getting through to the real Saya." Allen said, his eyes closed. "Which is why I'm getting rid of it!"

"W-what are you saying?!"

"If you recall, I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Rail Cannon's effect and the card I detach was Derricrane and it has a neat little ability. Since it was detached to activate a monster's effect, I get to destroy 1 card you control!"

"N-no!"

"Say goodbye to your Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Rail Cannon fired again, this time aiming for Saya's monster. As it was destroyed Saya let out a horrifying scream like her very soul had been ripped from her body.

"Allen, now's your chance! Bring her back!" Shay shouted.

"Right! I attack directly!" Saya only manage to glance up before she was hit once again.

 **Saya vs. Allen (Action Field: Crossover)**

 **Saya: (1500 - 3000) = 0 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Allen: 1800 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Winner: Allen**

Allen didn't wait. He ran through the smoke to where Saya's body laid. He dropped to his knees and held her in his arms. Saya's eyes were closed and she wasn't opening them.

"Saya! Saya, please wake up! It's over now. You can be you again. Please." Allen's voice cracked.

"Allen…" Lulu whispered gently. The two siblings stood over him, but they didn't know what to say or do. Had Allen gone too far? Was his attacks too much?

"N-no. Please...Saya….wake up, Saya!" Tears threaten to overwhelm him. Why wasn't she opening her eyes?! Allen held her closer. "You have to...you have to wake up. We've missed you...so much. I've...missed you. I….we were going to go home. Everything was going to be okay…"

"S-Shay…" Lulu whimpered softly as she buried her face into his shoulder, her own eyes wet with fallen tears. Shay could only close his eyes and clench his fist in anger. Had he lost another comrade to Academia?

"And I….never got to tell you how much you….mean to me….Saya." Allen briefly touched their foreheads together. Anything to make him feel closer to her.

* * *

"Awww, what a touching scene." A dark voice cooed.

"Enough of this! Doktor, I need the girl down here now. My plan can't be executed without all four of them."

"Oh, don't worry, sir. I have the situation completely under control." A hand grabbed two cards from the top of a deck and revealed them. It was Fusion Parasite and Xyz Parasite. "Reawake, my parasites."

* * *

"A-Allen?" Allen's eyes widen and he immediately pulled away when he heard the soft voice. Saya's eyes were open now. She was awake!

"Saya!" Allen hugged her tightly. "Yo-you really scared me there for...for a second." Allen tried to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean too, but could you let go of me now?" Allen blinked, realizing what he was doing and let go of the hug. Blushing, he stood up while also helping Saya to her feet.

"S-sorry. I just thought...that...you...umm...well…" Saya just smiled at him.

"It's okay, Allen. I forgive you." Allen lets out a sigh of relief but it was relief short lived as Saya's knees suddenly comes swinging into his midsection. Allen only manages a single cough as Saya leans over to his ear and whispers. "For destroying my beautiful parasite." She then allows Allen to drop to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry big brother? Did that hurt?" Allen hears Lulu ask Shay in a familiar mocking tone before he hears Shay's body hit the ground.

" _No! This wasn't how it was suppose to happen!"_ Allen thought frantically. He tried to move but his body refuse too. Between the duel he had with Saya and the harsh knee kick she just gave him, Allen knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Come on, Lulu. The Professor needs you." Saya spoke.

"Of course. Let's go." Allen heard their footsteps depart down the stairs.

" _Saya...no…"_ Was the last thing Allen could think before his mind slipped into darkness.

* * *

 **Valentine: "I can't believe you all."**

 **(Everyone stares at each other, unsure of what to say.)**

 **Valentine: "Why are you playing Russian Roulette with the *AU Journals? In fact...how are you even playing Russian Roulette?"**

 ***AU Journals are books that contain the story/events of Alternate Universes in the Arc-V Universe***

 **Yuri: "It's rather simple. We grab an AU Journal by random and we read it outloud, no matter what it's about or who is in the story."**

 **Yuya: "We call it AU Roulette!"**

 **Yuto: "To make this clear, this was not my idea."**

 **Valentine: "You all do realize this could end horribly, right?"**

 **(Everyone shrugs.)**

 **Valentine: "...You all must be bored out of your minds to be doing this."**

 **Yuya: "Anyway, Zuzu, what did you think of the AU?"**

 **(Zuzu sets down the book.)**

 **Zuzu: "It's alright. I would have liked a more happier ending, but since we're only allowed to read one chapter from each book I think this AU turned out alright."**

 **Sylvio: "Imagine if Allen and Saya were here to read this."**

 **(Sylvio chuckled.)**

 **Yuto: "Both of them would probably be red in the face."**

 **Lulu: "I think Allen and Saya make a cute couple."**

 **Shay: "Lulu, we've talked about this. No shipping our friends together."**

 **Lulu: "Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Shay."**

 **Sora: "Anyway, who's turn is it?"**

* * *

 **Notes**

(1.) Some of you may notice that I'm writing the cards' information a bit differently now. I'm trying not to make it look so...textblocky. After getting a few tips from my friend, who I feel writes better than me, I've changed my style. Hopefully I made the cards' information easier to read.

(2.) Victory Fairy and Xyz Parasite are OC cards. Victory Fairy being based off of Freya, Spirit of Victory and Xyz Parasite is based off of Fusion Parasite from the anime. Yes, I know. Such 'original' names I got there.

(3.) Also, I would like to point out that Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale has a different effect in real life than in the anime. In the actual card game she gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material, not 100 like in the anime. If she did gain 200 ATK Lulu would have been able to one shot Shay in their duel. (200 x 5 Overlay Units = 1000 ATK. Can attack five times in a row so that's basically 5000 points of direct damage on turn 1.) I know some cards have different effects in the anime then they do in real life but I thought it would just be fun to point it out. Or it could be a misprint. I wouldn't know. Also Fusion Parasite can't actually equip to monsters in real life. That's just an effect the anime gave it.

(4.) Yes, this is basically the new and improved 'Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Shipping Collection' story, except this time I'm not limited to romance and ships. I can write about anything, anywhere, in any AU. You guys can request certain things like a certain ship, certain genre, certain AU, certain song, and all that, but please be as clear as possible with what you would like. I'm an author, not a mind reader. If a chapter doesn't come out the way you want it too I'm sorry. I'm only human.

Also, nothing sexual. My stuff is rated T for a reason.

(5.) And yes, I'm still roleplaying with reviewers. Why? Because it's fun to do.


	3. Darken Reunion

**Zuzu: "Yuya, you're up next."**

 **Yuya: "Cool!"**

 **(Yuya jumps up from his seat and begins to wander around the library before finally pulling a new book from a different shelf and sitting back down. He opens to the first chapter and begins reading.)**

* * *

Title: Darken Reunion

Plot: Zarc, who is attending a prestigious duel school, receives news that his parents, Yusho and Yoko are dead. The eldest Sakaki returns home to comfort his younger brother, Yuya.

AU: Arc-V Academy (Arc-V Academy is one of the best dueling schools in the world. Only the top 1% can survive. However, the 1% is divided. Everyone is at war with each other. When a bigger threat from an entirely different dimension begins to rise, can the academy pull together to stop it? Or will their foes divide and conquer?)

Genre: Family / Hurt / Comfort

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Zarc / Yuya

Minor Characters: Poppy (OC)

Main Shippings: None

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: Zarc (Supreme King/Magicians) vs. Yuya (Performapal/Odd-Eyes)

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me

Notes: This one shot was made back when I saw Zarc more as Yuya's brother than his enemy. The Arc-V Academy AU was suppose to be a rather large story with multiple seasons like En Rings, but I just never got around to it. I might end up writing the whole story when I have time, but for now, this is what the first chapter would have been.

 **Update: (6/12) Soooo, I did a very dumb thing during the Yuya vs. Zarc duel. Unknowedz, a reviewer of mine pointed it out to me. This is his review.**

I usually ignore this but since I play Pendulum Magicians in Duel Nexus, I can't ignore this. This may sound cruel but please bear with me on this:

\- Zarc's Summon of Supreme King Dragon Zarc is illegal. You can't use polymerization to fuse the magicians since they are not dragons. Their 'x dragon' effects is only on their names but not on their types ( they are only spellcaster type ) since Supreme King Dragon Zarc's fusion Materials mentions their types ( Dragons-type ) not names.  
\- This can be fixed by having both Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer's Pendulum effects to replace the Pendulum scales into scale 1 stargazer Magician and scale 8 timegazer Magician and Pendulum Summon the magicians plus either Astrograph or Chronograph to activate their Monster effects. Both Astrograph and Chronograph's Monster effects banishes itself 4 'x dragons' (this effect refers to their names,NOT their types) to Summon Zarc. ( Chronograph and Astrograph provide an alternative method to Fusion Summon Zarc by replacing the conditions of original Fusion Summon with their effects ( banishing ' fake ' dragons ).  
\- If you use Anime effect of Zarc, this is even worse since you can't even use polymerization to Summon Zarc even if you get the fusion materials right ( Can only be Special Summoned by Astrograph Sorcerer )

 **This was a really good review, showing me my mistake and not only that, but also how to fix it. I'm not a 'true' Yu-Gi-Oh duelist so some card effects go over my head. By pointing out my mistakes I not only understand the game better, I'm less likely to make the same mistake again AND I can fix my mistake. Now I'm not saying that you guys have to read the duels and always find my mistakes. That's not a reader's job and I know that, but if you so happen to come across a very big mistype or illegal move, please inform me and I'll fix it in the near future. I know seeing people pull off illegal moves during the anime or in a fan fiction, especially with a deck you're familiar with, can be very annoying. So for the update, I've changed the duel a little bit so that Zarc isn't performing any illegal moves. Although it would be kind of funny to have Yuya call Zarc out on his move.**

* * *

Zarc was a pro duelist. He has been so since the age of ten. Everyone he faced fell before his feet. It wasn't long before duel schools all over the world were asking for him. But there was only one school Zarc had his eye on.

Arc-V Academy.

Arc-V Academy was a prestigious duel school where only the top 1% of duelists were allowed to enter. Zarc could pass the entrance exam no sweat, but the academy was in Domino City, a four hour plane ride from Paradise City, Zarc's hometown. That would mean that Zarc would have to leave his family behind to go to his dream school.

His father and mother were very supportive of it. They were proud of him and wanted him to do well in life. At the age of 11, Zarc left home to attend Arc-V Academy. He left behind his father, Yusho, his mother, Yoko, and his little brother, Yuya, who was only 6 years old at the time.

Yuya was upset to see his big brother leave home. Zarc was the one who had introduced him to Duel Monsters in the first place and taught him the rules on how to play. Yuya knew Zarc was an amazing duelist, he just didn't think he would have to leave because of it.

To soften the blow of his departure, Zarc gave Yuya his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon card. He knew that the dragon was one of Yuya's favorites and wanted him to have it. Yuya promised to take care of it.

Nine years have gone by. Zarc was now 20 years old and Yuya was now 15. Not once during those nine years has Zarc ever returned to his hometown. It wasn't his fault though. Arc-V Academy was a top school and you couldn't really slack off on work there. But not only was work an issue, the academy wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

Zarc exited his rental car and looked around. Even though he hasn't been to his hometown in years Zarc still knew every street and shop around. He slammed the door shut and started up the stone path that led to the Graveyard's gate.

A nauseous feeling began to build up in Zarc's stomach and he suddenly wished that Ray or Declan were here with him. They had offered to go with him, willing to drop everything to make sure he was okay but Zarc couldn't let them abandon their studies for his sake.

Through the fields of gravestones, Zarc spotted someone up ahead. They were on their knees, in front of one of the graves. Their head was down but Zarc could see the mop of red and green hair. Zarc knew instantly that was Yuya. Zarc approached him slowly, unsure of how to go about this.

He hasn't seen him in over nine years. They haven't talked face to face for months. Their last conversation had been during Christmas and that was six months ago. How was Zarc suppose to face him now? Especially after what had just happen? Suddenly, Yuya turned around.

His goggles, the ones their father gave him when he was young was pulled over his eyes. That was always a habit of Yuya's. When he was upset he would pulled those goggles over his eyes so that no one would see that he was crying.

"Yuya…" Zarc began, but Yuya was already running towards him. Without warning Yuya tackled him in a large hug, his sobs renewed. Zarc returns the hug. "It's okay, Yuya. I'm here. I'm here now." Yuya's hold only strengthens with those words. Zarc looked past him to see the tombstones of their parents. Zarc knew he should be crying right now. Crying just as hard as Yuya. But for some reason, he just couldn't find the tears.

That didn't mean their deaths didn't affect him. His heart has never felt more torn before. When he got the call the floor felt like it was ripped from under him. His only salvation was the fact that Yuya was okay. He hadn't been apart of the car accident that took their parents' lives.

Zarc knew Ray would probably be up in his case about it. After all, crying is suppose to be a healthy stress reliever. But for now Zarc had to be strong. For Yuya. After a bit, Zarc pulled away and got on his own knees in front of their graves. He closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to his parents.

"I'm going to take care of Yuya. I promise." He finished. Once he was done he stood back up. Yuya still hadn't removed his goggles from his eyes. Zarc pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Come on. We should go." Yuya just nods.

As they began to head back to the car Yuya's hand slips into Zarc's and clutches it tightly. Yuya is a bit too old to be holding his brother's hand, but Zarc grips back just as tight. Right now, they were the only family they had. And Zarc would be damn if anyone was going to take his brother away from him.

* * *

It was strange seeing his brother so quiet. The most Zarc has gotten out of him was 'okay' and 'uh-huh'. It was sort of scary. It was almost sunset by the time Zarc parked in the driveway. Even after all these years, the house still looks the same as it always had.

Yuya produces a house key from his pocket and hands it to Zarc who fits it into the lock. As the front door swings open Yuya seems hesitant to enter first. It was only until Zarc was inside did Yuya follow. Zarc is swamped with old memories as he looks around his childhood home. They enter the living room and Yuya flops down onto the couch. Zarc notices that Yuya's goggles were still covering his eyes.

"Zarc, what are we going to do now?" Zarc looked up at the grandfather clock that was in the room. It was about 8:15 pm. Zarc was almost positive that Yuya hasn't ate yet and Zarc hasn't had much to eat either.

"Let's go out for dinner. Is that ice cream shop still open down the block?" Yuya nods and gets up from the couch. "Great. Let's go."

The shop wasn't that far from their house. Just a couple blocks down the street so they decided to walk instead of going by car. The walk was filled with awkward silence but Zarc really didn't want a repeat of their awkward car ride.

"I remember...back when you were still in mom's belly, they would argue over what to name you." Yuya looked up at him, goggles still over his eyes.

"Really?" Zarc nodded.

"Mom wanted to name you Yuna." Yuya gasped in horror.

"But I was a boy!"

"Well, we didn't know that. The doctors couldn't figure out your gender at the time. You wouldn't move your legs. You were a stubborn little thing back then."

"I was not!"

"Lucky for us you grew out of that phase fairly quickly." Zarc smirked and ruffled Yuya's hair. This action causes Yuya to giggle as he tries to duck away from his hand.

"Says the picky eater."

"Pardon?" Yuya pushed his goggles up to reveal his red eyes. They were still a bit puffy and red from his crying, but that familiar spark of joy seems to have returned to them.

"You heard me. Dad told me when you were young, if you saw even one green vegetable on your plate you would freak out."

"As if any child ate their veggies."

"Mom said you were using that spoon like a sword." Yuya chuckled.

"Well…" Zarc's face flushes as he pictures his baby self sitting in a high chair with a plate of food in front of him. His father trying to feed him with one spoon while Zarc used the other to fight back. "I had an active imagination." They reach the shop and Zarc opens the door. He notes to himself that Yuya looks a lot happier now and he lets out a sigh of relief. They walk up to the counter where a young girl with blue eyes and cotton candy blue and pink hair tied into a braid was washing the counters. She smiled when she saw Yuya.

"Well there's my favorite entertainer. The usual?" Yuya nods.

"Always." The girl then spots Zarc.

"Oh, is this Zarc, your brother?" Zarc is surprised to see that this girl knows him but he doesn't know her.

"Yeah. Zarc, this is Poppy." Poppy reaches her hand over the counter and Zarc shakes it.

"Yuya tells me you're quite the duelist."

"Yeah. I go to Arc-V Academy."

"I heard some pretty tough rumors about that school." Poppy said as she began to prepare Yuya's sundae.

"Like what?"

"Something about a war?"

"A war?" Yuya echos, looking up at Zarc. Zarc freezes for a moment.

"It's not really a war, per say. Just some students don't get along with others. But that's normal in school. Not everyone is going to like each other." Poppy tops Yuya's sundae with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles and passes it to him.

"So what would you like?"

"A sundae with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, peanuts, and caramel syrup." Poppy made Zarc's order and ranged it up. Zarc goes to pay but Poppy shakes her head.

"It's on the house." Poppy gives them a sad smile. "Death...it sucks. I'm sorry that I may not know what you two are going through, but I'm here to talk." Yuya smiled back.

"Thanks Poppy." The two brothers grab their sundaes and choose a booth in the back, furthest away from the door. Poppy leaves the counter and heads to the back room, probably to give them space for the time.

For the most part, the two shared old memories about their parents. Some were funny, some were sad, others were happy, a few were just downright weird.

"Zarc?" Yuya asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Zarc replied through a spoonful of ice cream.

"What are we going to do now?" Zarc was a bit confused on why Yuya was asking him the same question again. "I mean...like...you're still attending Arc-V Academy, right? I can't exactly live with you in your dorm room…" Zarc lower his spoon. So that's what Yuya meant the first time he asked that question. Zarc was above the age of 18 so he shouldn't have any problem taking custody of Yuya.

"I don't think I ever really explained the ranks in the academy to you but you know I'm one of the higher ups. We can't bypass the rules but we do get a lot more freedom than the other ranks. So technically you could live with me."

"Seriously?" Zarc smiled.

"Of course. You'll be amazed at the size of our rooms. But the real question is, are you okay to come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Yuya, I don't want you to come with me because you feel like you have too."

"But you can't leave Arc-V Academy!" Yuya protested.

"It will be fine, Yuya. I've done my time at that school. My main concern is you right now and if you want to stay here that's fine too. I'll take my graduation exam early and we'll come back here. No big deal." Zarc gave Yuya a reassuring smile, but Yuya looked away from him.

"Shit. I'm losing him again." Zarc thought so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you still duel?" Yuya blinks up at Zarc, a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

"Uhh..yeah. Of course. Me and dad dueled all the time."

"Then what do you say to a duel against me?" Yuya tilted his head to the side in thought. "We haven't had a real duel in nine years and I'm curious to see how much you've learned." A small smile returns to Yuya's face and he nods. A duel with his brother sounded nice.

* * *

It was pretty late so the park was empty, but Yuya didn't seem to mind performing without an audience. Yuya and Zarc faced each other and activated their duel disks.

"Duelist locked in battle!" Yuya shouted. Zarc could stop the grin from forming on his face. He taught Yuya that chant. He hasn't used it since he entered Arc-V Academy.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!" Zarc followed.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action-!"

"DUEL!" They shouted together.

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Zarc: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"Age before beauty, brother." Yuya smirked. Zarc rolled his eyes humoredly.

"I summon Double Iris Magician in attack mode." The red female Spellcaster appeared onto the field, wielding a large sword.

* * *

 **[Name: Double Iris Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Dark Spellcaster-Type monster you control; apply this effect to it, then destroy this card. Once applied, double any battle damage that monster inflicts to your opponent this turn if it battles an opponent's monster.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1500/1000]**

 **[Effect: (This card is always treated as a 'Pendulum Dragon' card.) If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 'Pendulumgraph' card from your Deck to your hand.]**

* * *

"I'll end my turn with that."

"My move then! I draw!"

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

 **Zarc: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

"First I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 5 Performapal Changeraffe and Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" The two monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zones on either side of Yuya.

* * *

 **[Name: Performapal Changeraffe]**

 **[Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Earth]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 5]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: When exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards) is destroyed by battle: You can destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon that monster destroyed by battle in Attack Position, and if you do that, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn (even if this card leaves the field).]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 100/500]**

 **[Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, that face-up monster cannot attack, also negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn]**

 **[Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Light]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when an 'Odd-Eyes' monster you control declares an attack: You can target 1 other 'Performapal' monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field).]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 100/600]**

 **[Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 'Performapal' monster in your Graveyard; gain LP equal to its ATK.]**

* * *

"Now I can summon monsters from Levels 6 through 7 all at the same time! Appear!" Yuya raised his hand to the sky. "Dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The red dragon appeared with a roar, its dual-colored eyes twinkling in the night.

* * *

 **[Name: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon]**

 **[Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 4]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect once per turn.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2500/2000]**

 **[Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.]**

* * *

"You still have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?"

"Of course I do! He's my favorite monster! Now time to show him what we've learned, right Odd-Eyes?" The dragon roared in reply. "Now I attack Double Iris Magician! Go, Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum jumped up and shot out a burst of fire that destroyed Double Iris Magician. Once the attack was over, Zarc was surprised by how tense his body was. The attack wasn't even that harsh.

"I guess Arc-V Academy has really changed my thoughts on dueling." Zarc thought.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates! Any battle damage I deal to you is doubled! Reaction Force!" The blast intensified and hits Zarc dead on.

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zarc: (4000 - 2000) = 2000 LP [Hand: 4]**

Again, the attack wasn't that bad. If Zarc had been dueling any student from Arc-V Academy, Odd-Eyes' attack probably would have left burn marks.

"Great job, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya laughed as the dragon nuzzled the teen. It was so innocent. It's been awhile since Zarc has seen affection like that between duel monster and duelist.

"Because Double Iris Magician was destroyed by battle I can add 1 Pendulumgraph card from my deck to my hand." Zarc took out his deck and selected his card before putting it back.

"I end my performance with that." Yuya said with a bow.

"My move. I draw!"

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zarc: 2000 LP [Hand: 6]**

"Now time to show you what I have learned! First I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Astrograph Sorcerer and Scale 8 Chronograph Sorcerer!" Both of Zarc's magicians appeared, regal as ever.

* * *

 **[Name: Astrograph Sorcerer]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 1]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 'Stargazer Magician' from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect once per turn.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2500/2000]**

 **[Effect: If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with 'Pendulum Dragon', 'Xyz Dragon', 'Synchro Dragon', and 'Fusion Dragon' in their names); Special Summon 1 'Supreme King Z-ARC' from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.).]**

* * *

 **[Name: Chronograph Sorcerer]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 6]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 'Timegazer Magician' from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect once per turn.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2000/1700]**

 **[Effect: If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with 'Pendulum Dragon', 'Xyz Dragon', 'Synchro Dragon', and 'Fusion Dragon' in their names); Special Summon 1 'Supreme King Z-ARC' from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.).]**

* * *

"Now I can Special Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7. Now appear! Dragoncaller Magician, Dragonpit Magician, and make a return Double Iris Magician!" The three Spellcasters appeared in order in front of Zarc.

* * *

 **[Name: Dragoncaller Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 2]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it becomes Dragon-Type until the end of your opponent's turn (even if this card leaves the field).]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2400/1000]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can make this card become Dragon-Type until the end of this turn. A monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using this card on the field as Material gains this effect.]**

 **If this card battles a Dragon-Type monster, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during the Damage Step only.**

* * *

 **[Name: Dragonpit Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Normal]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: Water]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have a 'Magician' card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 900/2700]**

 **[Card Text: This gifted magician can awaken the energy stored in the deep places of the earth, known as the Pits of the Dragon. His stoic approach wins him few friends, and he often bends to the desires of his pupil.]**

* * *

"Next I activate Star Pendulumgraph from my hand. Now you can't target any of my Spellcaster-Type monsters with Spell Cards or effects and every time a Magician Pendulum Monster leaves the field I can add another Magician Pendulum card to my hand."

"So your plan is for me to attack your Magicians so that you can add more to your hand?" Yuya asked. Zarc smirked.

"Not quite. Me and my monsters have learned a few new tricks from Arc-V Academy. I overlay my Level 7 Dragonpit Magician and Level 7 Dragoncaller Magician!" The look on Yuya's face was priceless.

"You can Xyz Summon?!" Yuya shouted. The two magicians turned into purple balls of light and flew into a golden vortex that appeared at Zarc's feet.

"Wondrous eyes born of frigid cold, break free from your icy prison and rule the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" A black dragon with ice-like armor rose from the vortex.

* * *

 **[Name: Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon]**

 **[Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect]**

 **[Rank: 7]**

 **[Attribute: Water]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2800/2500]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 2 Level 7 monsters]**

 **[Overlay Units: 2]**

 **[Effect: When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack, then you can Special Summon 1 'Odd-Eyes' monster from your hand or Graveyard. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 'Odd-Eyes' monster from your Extra Deck, except this card. You can only use each effect once per turn.]**

* * *

"Whoa!" Yuya's eyes filled with wonder. "I didn't know you got an Xyz monster!"

"You'll be amazed at how many new monsters I got. Speaking of which, since my Magicians left the field Star Pendulumgraph lets me choose two more Magicians from my deck." Zarc searches through his deck once more and chooses two cards to add to his hand. "Now, Absolute Dragon! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Ice Strike!" The Xyz Dragon leaped forward, shooting a blue beam infused with ice.

Absolute Dragon seem to understand that Yuya wasn't exactly a threat and lowered the aggressiveness of the attack.

"Oh, and since Dragoncaller was used as a Xyz Material, when Absolute Dragon battles another Dragon-Type monster, his attack is doubled." Yuya's eyes widen in shock as Absolute Dragon's attack doubles in size.

* * *

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon: [ATK/DEF: (2800 x 2) = 5600/2500]**

* * *

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: (4000 - 3100) = 900 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zarc: 2000 LP [Hand: 3]**

Yuya stumbles back to his feet, panting.

"Sorry, Yuya. But this where the performance ends. Double Iris Magician, attack Yuya directly!" Double Iris moved forward for the final attack, sword raised.

"I activate Performapal Changeraffe's Pendulum Effect! When exactly one card is destroyed in battle I can destroy Changeraffe and Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum back from the Graveyard! Return for an encore, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Changeraffe's necklace began to glow and as she disappeared Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon reappeared. Zarc had to say that he was a bit impressed by that move.

Once upon a time Yuya didn't even understand how Pendulum Effects worked, yet here he was now, using them against him.

"Well a battle between Double Iris and Odd-Eyes would not end very well for me. I end my turn." The smile on Yuya's face was all too real.

"Zarc, you're not the only one who has gotten a new monster!" Zarc raised an eyebrow at that. "My move! I draw!"

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 900 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Zarc: 2000 LP [Hand: 3]**

"This duel has swung your way, Zarc! Now it's time for it to swing mine! I'm taking control of this duel starting now! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Performapal Seal Eel and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" A orange eel with a bandage on its nose appeared in the Pendulum Zone Changeraffe was in.

* * *

 **[Name: Performapal Seal Eel]**

 **[Type: Fish/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: Water]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 3]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster has its effects negated until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 100/100]**

 **[Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; that Set card cannot be activated this turn. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation.]**

* * *

"Come make a splash, Performapal Splashmammoth!"

* * *

 **[Name: Performapal Splashmammoth]**

 **[Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 6]**

 **[Attribute: Water]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 4]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Fusion Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 face-up 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1900/2300]**

 **[Effect: During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect once per Duel.]**

* * *

Wow. That monster was certainly new to Zarc. But it was what Yuya said next that really caught him off guard.

"Now I activate Splashmammoth's effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using monsters I control as Fusion Materials!"

"Fusion Summon?!" Zarc gasped. Yuya clasped his hand together as Splashmammoth and Odd-Eyes Pendulum swirled together.

"Dual-colored eyed dragon. Become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power!" Yuya brought his hands down. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared with a roar that nearly shook the earth. Zarc was glad they were in a park or that roar would have woken up the whole neighborhood.

* * *

 **[Name: Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon]**

 **[Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[Attribute: Earth]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 3000/2000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 1 Dark Dragon-Type monster + 1 Beast-Type monster]**

 **[Effect: Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use 'Polymerization'), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material used for this card's Summon.]**

* * *

"Yuya, since when did you have a Fusion monster?"

"Christmas present from mom." Yuya answered. "Now I attack Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon with Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go, Spiral Beast Strike!"

"I activate Absolute Dragon's effect by detaching…"

"I activate Seal Eel's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control and its effects are negated until the end of this turn!"

"What-!" That blast took out his monster.

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 900 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zarc: (2000 - 200) = 1800 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Now Beast-Eyes' effect activates! When I destroy one of your monsters by battle I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of the Beast-Type Fusion Material used for this Summon. I used Splashmammoth so you take his 1900 attack points…." Yuya hasn't even finished his sentence before Zarc was jumping onto the platforms form by the Action Field Spell, Crossover. Yuya watched as his brother nimbly make his way to the highest platform and grabbed the Action Card that was near the top.

"I activate the Action Spell, Effect Vanish! Any effect damage I would take this turn becomes 0!" Yuya should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

"I end my turn."

"Come now, Yuya. You should have been prepared for that." Zarc called as he jumped down a few platforms. "You had been backed into a corner. If you had gotten an Action Card that lets you attack again or even negated my Action Card you could have won."

"Ah! I forgot!" Yuya gasped. Zarc smiled but let out a sigh.

"You and your dueling have matured, Yuya. But you certainly still have some growing to do. I draw!"

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: 900 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zarc: 1800 LP [Hand: 4]**

"Now I activate Astrograph Sorcerer's and Chronograph Sorcerer's Pendulum abilities! During my Main Phase, I can destroy these cards and reset the Pendulum Scale with their apprentices, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer disappeared from their Pendulum Zones and were replaced by Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician.

* * *

 **[Name: Stargazer Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 1]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4.]**

 **[ATK / DEF: 1200 / 2400]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Timegazer Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you controls battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4.]**

 **[ATK / DEF: 1200 / 600]**

 **[Effect: Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed.]**

* * *

"Huh? But why? Stargazer and Timegazer have the exact same Pendulum Scales." Yuya said.

"It's true. Stargazer and Timergazer are much like their mentors, but they are their own monsters and you're going to see how. Now I use my Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once more! Welcome to the show, Black Fang Magician, Purple Poison Magician, and White Wing Magician! And let's welcome back, Astrograph Sorcerer!" The four Spellcasters appeared, Black Fang and Purple Poison standing on one side of Astrograph Sorcerer while Double Iris and White Wing stood on the other.

* * *

 **[Name: Black Fang Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK (until the end of this turn), then destroy this card.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1700/800]**

 **[Effect: (This card is always treated as an 'Xyz Dragon' card.) If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 Dark Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Purple Poison Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 1]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you Dark Spellcaster-Type monster battles, before damage calculation: You can activate this effect; that monster gains 1200 ATK (until the end of the Damage Step), then destroy this card.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1200/2100]**

 **[Effect: (This card is always treated a 'Fusion Dragon' card.) If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it.]**

* * *

 **[Name: White Wing Magician]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: Wind]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 1]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an activated card or effect resolves that targets a Dark Spellcaster-Type monster you control, negate that effect, then destroy this card.]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1600/1400]**

 **[Effect: (This card is always treated as a 'Synchro Dragon' card.) If this Pendulum Summoned card is used for a Synchro Summon, banish it.]**

* * *

"Alright, Yuya, now you're in for a real treat I activate Astrograph Sorcerer's effect! By banishing him and the four Heavenly Magicians I can fuse them together to summon the ultimate beast!" Yuya's eyes widen in shock. Was Zarc bringing out his ace monster?

The Magicians turned into balls of lights before disappearing one by one, creating a fusion vortex. Zarc smirked.

"Magicians infused with the blood of the Heavenly Dragons, combine your powers and summon forth the ultimate dragon who supervises the four Heavenly Dragons! I Fusion Summon! Supreme King Z-ARC!" The great King appeared just behind Zarc. Because they were in such a small space, Z-ARC's size has been alter, but it didn't make him any less intimidating.

* * *

 **[Name: Supreme King Z-ARC]**

 **[Type: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **[Level: 12]**

 **[Attribute: Dark]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 1]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s).]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 4000/4000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 4 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, and 1 Pendulum)]**

 **[Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 'Supreme King Dragon' monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.]**

* * *

"I believe you're familiar with Z-ARC's effects, Yuya. When he's Special Summon all cards you control are destroyed." A vicious whirlwind whipped up, destroying Yuya's Beast-Eyes and Pendulum Scale. "And Z-ARC attacks you directly." Before Yuya could even think about reaching for an Action Card, Z-ARC's tail shot out, blocking Yuya's path. Yuya screwed his eyes shut, waiting for that tail to come swinging at him, but it never came.

Yuya peeked open his eyes just in time to feel Z-ARC's tail lightly tap him on the head. It didn't even hurt. Yuya rubbed his head where the great dragon had tapped his head as his life points dropped to 0.

 **Yuya vs. Zarc (Action Field Spell: Crossover)**

 **Yuya: (900 - 4000) = 0 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zarc: 1800 LP [Hand: 1]**

"Thanks for the help, Z-ARC and Magicians!" Zarc called out to the to his monsters. Z-ARC just rumble in reply before disappearing along with Stargazer, Timegazer, and the Action Field. Zarc approached his brother.

"Man, I nearly had you." Yuya sighed.

"Hardly. If I was playing serious you probably wouldn't have lasted a turn." Zarc grinned. Yuya's mouth drop open.

"What?! You weren't even trying?!" Zarc couldn't help but laugh at his brother's flabbergasted expression.

"Trust me, Yuya. You still have a lot of growing to do." Zarc places a hand on his shoulder. "But you can give a lot of students at Arc-V Academy a run for their money. You have certainly grown into a strong duelist." Zarc allowed a sad smile to show. "I wish other kids had your fun for dueling."

Yuya wonder what his brother meant by that. Was he not happy at Arc-V Academy? Before Yuya could question him, Zarc suddenly grabbed Yuya and swung him up and over his shoulder so that the teen was now clinging to his back. Zarc grabbed his knees, securing Yuya.

"Well, time to head home." Zarc sighed as he started to walk out of the park.

"Zarcccc!" Yuya whinned. "I'm too old for piggyback rides. I can walk myself!"

"Who says you're too old?" Zarc questioned.

"Umm, society?"

"Fuck society!" Zarc shouted as he jostled Yuya around on his back playfully causing him to break out into a laugh. "They don't know fun!" Yuya embarrassingly buried his face into his brother's shoulder but all the while laughing.

Eventually, Zarc settled down as did Yuya and they carried on their way home. Yuya's arms curled around his brother's neck and he laid his head on his shoulder. Their duel had lasted well into the night so the moon and stars were out.

Both of them have lost their parents. That void may never be filled for a long, long time.

But at least they had each other.

* * *

 **All the Bracelet Girls: "Aww! How cute!"**

 **Shay: "So in this AU, Zarc isn't a nut job and is instead Yuya's older brother. Interesting. I didn't even know there could be universes like that."**

 **Valentine: "Of course! The amount of AU's are literally infinite! I promise you guys, anything you guys can think of probably has an AU."**

 **Yuri: "How the hell did Poppy end up in that universe?"**

 **Valentine: "What? You didn't really think there was just 1 'Poppy' in the entire multiverse, did you?"**

 **Shay: "That gives me a headache just thinking about it."**

 **Lulu: "Oh Shay, stop it. Poppy is a wonderful person."**

 **Rin: "So Yuya, what did you think of the AU?"**

 **Yuya: "It's...great. I mean, of course the part where I find out my parents die is really sad, but knowing that Zarc was there is comforting."**

 **Yuri: "I'm more curious about that duel school Zarc is attending."**

 **Rin: "Yeah. That academy kind of sounds like our Dimensional War, just in...academy form."**

 **Yuto: "Anyway, it's Lulu's turn."**


	4. A Start and A End

**Lulu: "Yuya, may I see your book?"**

 **(Yuya hands Lulu the book, confused. Lulu takes it and opens to the next chapter.)**

 **Yugo: "Uhh..I thought we were doing this randomly. That's why it's called AU Roulette..."**

 **Yuri: "Pogo has a point."**

 **Yugo: "It's YU-GO!"**

 **Lulu: "Yeah, I know. I did. I 'randomly' selected a AU Journal that just so happens to be in Yuya's hands. Plus, I wanna see where this story goes."**

 **Yuya: "Can she...do that?"**

 **Celina: "Eh, let her. What's the harm?"**

* * *

Title: A Start And A End

Plot: Zarc returns to the Academy to start his final exam and say his goodbyes to his old classmates.

AU: Arc-V Academy (Arc-V Academy is one of the best dueling schools in the world. Only the top 1% can survive. However, the 1% is divided. Everyone is at war with each other. When a bigger threat from an entirely different dimension begins to rise, can the academy pull together to stop it? Or will their foes divide and conquer?)

Genre: Friendship / Humor / Mystery

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Ray / Zarc / Yuya

Minor Characters: Yami / Bakura / Kite / Yusei / Astral / Dark Mist / Aster / Jaden / Zane / Kaiba / Declan / Leo

Main Shippings: None

Minor Shippings: Bakura x Ryou (Tendershipping)

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me

Notes: The Arc-V Academy was suppose to be a full fledge story and this was going to be chapter 2. i don't know why I added the other spin off characters, but I just thought it would be fun. I hope I did alright with them since it has been a long while since I've watched the other spin offs. Also the whole 'jacket color' thing is suppose to be something similar to the dorms in GX but it is based on which Summoning Method you use instead of how good you are.

Synchro White - Synchro Users

Xyz Black - Xyz Users

Fusion Purple - Fusion Users

Standard Orange - Standard Users / No Extra Deck

Ritual Blue - Ritual Users

Master Gold - The best of the best basically.

Pendulum Green? - I'm not sure if I should add this as a rank or not but since I never got around to actually 'writing' the full story I never bother to think much on it.

* * *

Today was the start of a brand new semester. Ray let out a sigh as she pulled her red hair into two pigtails with green hair ties. This would mark the start of Ray's fifth year at Arc-V Academy. After getting dressed, Ray left her room, grabbing her yellow school jacket on the way out.

As she was walking down the stairs to get to the first floor, she slipped on her jacket. Ray couldn't help but let out a shiver of disgust at herself. This jacket was suppose to be a symbol of pride for her, but it wasn't. It was the opposite.

"Ray." A voice called out to her. Ray turned around to see Yami Faraoh making his way down the staircase. Like her, he too also wore a yellow jacket over his outfit. "I hate to pry, but have you heard anything from Zarc?" Out of everything Ray was going to do today she didn't think she would be breaking the bad news to one of her classmates so soon.

"Zarc called me last night. He said he'll be taking his graduation exam when he gets back."

"I figured as much." Yami sighed when he reached her side.

"Please don't be upset with him…" Ray began but Yami shook his head, cutting her off.

"I'm not. He has suffered a great loss and his brother needs him more than we do. He has done a lot for this school and I'm glad to have called him a friend." Ray smiled at Yami's kind words, but the mood was broken by a sneer at the top of the staircase.

"So he lost his parents. Big whoop. Like that hasn't happen to anyone ever." Ray narrowed her eyes at the snowy haired male that was leaning against the banister like he owned it.

"Bakura…" Yami said in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying. You guys are acting like death is a new concept. In my opinion, he should just get over it." Bakura shrugged as he reached into his pocket for no doubt his pack of cigarettes. "Did he really expect his parents to live forever?" Bakura grabbed a cigarette from the pack and stuck it into his mouth.

"You do realize that Zarc does have a little brother, right?" Ray asked as Bakura checked his other pocket for his lighter. Even though it was against the rules to smoke in the dorm, Bakura did so anyhow.

"Just bring him here."

"You know that's against the rules…" Bakura smirked and held up his pack of cigarettes.

"And so is this but the school isn't doing shit about it. And do you want to know why 'Pharaoh'?" Bakura drew out Yami's nickname, which Yami absolutely hated. "Because we're the top of this school. We wear these jackets for a reason." Bakura flicked the collar of his own jacket to show it off. "The reason why this school isn't a war zone is because of us."

"I hate to say it, but Fluffy has a point." Kite said as he walked past him. Bakura glared at the Xyz user as he began to make his way down the steps. "I bring Hart here all the time even though he isn't a student and the school hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Call me Fluffy one more time. See what happens." Bakura growled lowly. Kite just shifted his eyes back at the older male.

"I'll call you want I like." Ray tried to contain her laughter as Bakura went back to digging into his pockets for his lighter.

"Kite, you're leaving to see Hart I assume?" Yami asked. Kite nodded.

"The doctor called and said they're having trouble giving him his medicine. I'm just going to go over there real quick and check up on him." Kite answered.

"Is Yusei driving you?" Ray asked. Kite shook his head.

"No, let the guy sleep. I heard he was up all night with his D-Wheeler." Kite started towards the front doors. "See ya in class." Kite called back before the front doors slam shut behind him.

"Damn it! Where is it?!" Bakura cursed, still checking himself.

"Are you referring to your 'lighter', Bakura?" Astral asked as the Sekai Twins came walking past.

"Yes! I can't find…"

"I threw it out." Bakura slowly turned to the pale blue haired male.

"You threw it **out**?!" Bakura shouted. Astral blinked his golden eyes calmly at the enraged Bakura.

"Well, I did find it on the floor. I just assumed you didn't want it anymore since you are prone to throwing your trash on the floor when it suits you." Astral said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I say good riddance." Dark Mist, Astral's dark twin scoffed. "I was getting tired of smelling that disgusting cigarette smoke."

"Alright, enough." Yami said, looking up at the group. "Leave the fighting to the other students."

"I say Astral has done you a favor, Bakura. Ryou hates smokers." Ray heard Aster's voice from further down the hallway.

"As if I give a shit what he thinks!" Bakura shouts back, yanking the cigarette out of his mouth and crumpling it in his hand.

"Who's Ryou?" Astral questions.

"Ryou Bakura." Aster answers, appearing from the right hallway. Like everyone else, Aster had on his school jacket. His hands were in his pockets as he strolled into view. "He's a Standard Orange student. Transfer here just last year."

"Ryou Bakura? Bakura is his last name?" Dark Mist asked, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something distasteful.

"Funny, right?!" Jaden came jumping out, slinging an arm around Bakura. "Sort of like how Bakura's last name is Yami."

"Get off me!" Bakura growled, shoving Jaden away. Jaden didn't seem offended by Bakura's attitude and continued to smile. That was one of the things Ray has grown to love about Jaden. His never ending positivity.

"Someone's excited." Zane appeared just behind Ray, scaring the daylights out of her. Zane just gave her a mere glance before taking a sip out of his white mug. The scent of coffee drifted from it. Zane was an early riser unlike most of them. He wakes up earlier than the teachers.

"And how can you not be?! A brand new year means brand new students and a fresh start!" Jaden claimed.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Kaiba came out from down the hall, his laptop tucked under his arm as well as his school jacket. Kaiba hardly wore it so it wasn't a surprise to many.

"I'm assuming you won't be at the opening ceremony?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Kaiba responded back before exiting the dorm.

"The guy really needs to loosen up." Jaden said.

"That's Kaiba for you." Yami shrugged.

"I have recently calculated that Kaiba is more grumpy than Dark Mist, and that's certainly saying something." Astral spoke, earning him a glare from his twin. Ray felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Zane.

"Declan texted me and told me what happen. Is Zarc really leaving?" Even though Zane's voice was low Jaden somehow caught it.

"ZARC'S LEAVING?!" He shouted, startling everyone.

"Zarc's leaving?" Aster repeated.

"Like hell he is! That asshole still owes me a rematch!" Bakura growled.

"But why would he leave?" Astral asked. "Does he not like it here?" Astral turned to Dark Mist. "Was it something you did?"

"Why am **I** getting blamed?!" Dark Mist protested, throwing his hands in the air.

"Guys, calm down. Zarc isn't leaving for the reasons you think." Ray stated. "He just told me, Bakura, Yami, and Declan but he wanted us to keep it a secret from you guys until he was sure of his decision. Well...he told me, Yami, and Declan." Ray glances up at Bakura. "Bakura found out in his 'own' way." Bakura just grinned at her lazily.

"Keep us from what?" Aster asked, slightly suspicious. Ray took a deep breath.

"Zarc's parents were involved in a brutal car accident. They didn't survive." The atmosphere in the room shifted. "Zarc also has a little brother. He wasn't part of the crash but Zarc is his only surviving relative so that's why he's leaving."

"Great Obelisk." Aster whispers.

"That's why I'm saying bring the little brat here. It's not like non-students haven't lived here before." Bakura said.

"Although I would like it for Zarc to stay here, the academy isn't a place for raising children." Yami said, shaking his head. He turned to Ray.

"Do you know how old his brother is?"

"I'm fifteen." Everyone jumped at the new voice and turned to face the front doors of their dorm. Standing there, with the door halfway open was a young boy with red and green hair and red eyes. He wore green pants, an orange shirt, with a white jacket over his shoulders, and a strange pair of goggles around his neck. Upon closer inspection it was clear that the jacket wasn't a school-issue jacket, but no one on the second floor saw this fact.

"Oh Ra, what's a Synchro White doing here?" Dark Mist groaned.

"Synchro….White?"

"It's even worse! A 1st year Synchro White!"

"Don't be rude, brother." Astral narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Guys, this isn't a Synchro White student." A voice said as the boy stepped out of the way to make room for another. Zarc enter the dorm, his travel bag slung over his shoulder. "This is Yuya, my little brother." Zarc moved aside to let Declan, Ray's younger brother, in.

"You're here! Why did you text me?!" Ray snapped.

"Uhh...I did." Zarc answered with a confused tone. Ray dug her phone out of her pocket only to see that Zarc was right. He had texted her just last night after their call, telling her that he would be at the academy early tomorrow morning. There was also another text from Declan.

"I also texted you and told you we were meeting by the front gates. You forgot to turn your ringer on again, didn't you?" Declan asked his sister patiently.

"M-maybe." Ray blushed with embarrassment as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"You must be Ray." Yuya said, pointing at the girl.

"Yes, hello! Welcome to Arc-V Academy." Ray greeted. Yuya took a look at the others in the room.

"You're Yami, right?" Yuya asked. Yami nodded. "Zarc says you're one of the strongest duelists he has ever faced."

"No need to put Yami on a pedestal, Zarc." Bakura growled from the second floor. Zarc let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well it's not my fault you haven't won a single duel against him." Yuya looked up and his eyes brighten when he saw Bakura.

"Fluffy! You have to be Fluffy! Your hair totally gives it away!" Yuya shouted.

"Damn it, Zarc! What have you been telling this kid?!" Bakura shouted, his hands gripping the railing harshly.

"Only the truth." Zarc replied with a smirk as a few chuckled at that. Yuya spotted the Sekai Twins behind Bakura.

"And you two are the twins. Tell me, is it really true you two can read each other hands without looking?" Yuya asked.

"We only possess that skill during Tag Team Duels." Astral answered with a gentle smile.

"And when Astral isn't being a completely dick." Dark Mist added which Astral only rolled his eyes. Jaden jumped over the railing and landed just in front of Yuya.

"Hi! The name's Jaden Yuki."

"I think I could have guessed that after that stunt." Yuya grinned.

"Zarc, did you give your brother a detailed bio on everyone here?" Aster asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly. Just your names and a few things about you guys. We made it a game and so far Yuya has guessed correctly on everyone." Yuya looked up at Aster.

"You're Aster Phoenix. I've seen your face on those dueling magazines all the time."

"Naturally." Aster grinned.

"I feel like I'm missing a few people." Yuya said, looking around the room.

"So I guess I'm just empty air then." Zane said with a sip from his mug. Yuya turned around to see Zane.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there." Yuya greeted. He took a closer look at Zane. "I want to say Kaiba buuuuuut…."

"Don't you dare compare me to that…!"

"Zane. You're definitely Zane." Yuya smiled.

"This kid is good." Jaden laughed.

"So Zarc, are you taking your graduation exam?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry guys, but…"

"We get it Zarc. Family comes first. I know I would do the same for Dark Mist." Astral said. Dark Mist rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. We both know you would be lost without me." Dark Mist muttered. Yuya sees the look on Zarc's face. He really doesn't want to leave.

"But Zarc, you don't have to leave!" Yuya protested. "You heard what Fluffy said! Non-students stay here all the time. What's the big deal with me?"

"It's not you, Yuya." Zarc sighed softly. "It's 'other' things."

"What things?" Yuya asked. When Zarc doesn't answer, Yuya turns to the others for help but everyone, even Bakura and Declan who are usually the blunt, honest ones of the group have their lips tightly shut.

"It's appreciated, Yuya, that you would like your brother to stay here. But this is a duel academy. Certainly not a place for growing young minds. And Zarc has done his time here. Nine years is pretty extreme, wouldn't you agree?" Yami smiled at Yuya.

"Oh man. I just realized. After this exam, I wouldn't have to do those dumb 5 page reports." Zarc laughed.

"Lucky." Jaden mumbled under his breath.

"I hate to put a stop to this little 'talk' of your's, Yami, but the opening ceremony is about to begin. If Zarc wants to get his exam in he's going to have to do it now." Declan interrupted.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Zarc said, whacking himself in the head. "I forgot to tell Professor Leo."

"You forgot to tell my father that you were leaving?!" Ray shouted.

"It may have...slip my mind." Zarc grinned.

"I swear Zarc." Declan sighed, shaking his head. "Come on. I'm sure Leo is probably at his classroom right now."

"Your father won't be at the opening ceremony?" Jaden asked.

"Isn't it required for all teachers to be at the ceremony?" Astral pointed out.

"What's the point?" Zane answered. "With the way this school is going, who would ever want to graduate to Master Gold?" Yuya looked at the others, confused. What were they talking about? Before Yuya could question any of them Zarc took Yuya by his shoulders and began to guide him away, back out the front doors.

"Bye guys!" Zarc said alongside Declan and Ray.

"It was nice meeting you all!" Yuya calls back before the doors shut.

* * *

"Ah, Zarc. Welcome back." Professor Leo greeted.

"Hey Leo. I'm here for my exam."

"I thought so." Leo reaches into his desk and pulls out a duel disk.

"But you know, do we really need to go through all this? You could just technically pass me. We all sort of know how this is going to turn out." Zarc said. This only received him a whack on the head with Leo's duel disk.

"Don't get cocky with me now, Zarc. Just because I said you were one of my best students doesn't mean I'm not capable of kicking you down a peg or two."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Zarc muttered while rubbing his head. "It was just a joke." Leo then spots Yuya, who was holding back a giggle from the interactions between teacher and student.

"This must be your brother, correct?" Leo asked.

"Dad, this is Yuya. Isn't he adorable?! He's like a little mini Zarc!" Ray gushed which caused Yuya to blush at the compliment.

"I can see, Ray." Leo said with a warm smile. "Your brother is a very strong duelist, Yuya and I'm glad to have him as one of my students."

"I know. My brother's the best!"

"Can we please stop stroking this guy's ego." Declan sighed.

"Aww, no need to be jealous, bro. I think you're pretty great." Ray grinned. Declan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's get this duel underway." The group left the classroom and headed out. They exited the building just in time to hear someone scream.

"HAD ENOUGH SYNCHRO SNOB?!" Yuya blinked.

"What was that?" Yuya looked up at his brother and the others only to be confused when he saw their worried and fearful looks.

"Yuya, stay here." Zarc said calmly.

"But…"

"Just stay here. Please." It sounded so desperate, but before Yuya could give him his answer Zarc was already running towards the shouting with Professor Leo and Declan at his heels.

"R-Ray? What's going on?" Yuya asked the girl. Ray bit her lip, wondering how much she should tell him, if at all.

"Yuya...there are...some things about this school that you don't know about and I'm not sure Zarc wants you to know about it."

* * *

 **Celina: "Wow. Ray, Declan, and Zarc in Master Gold? I guess that make sense since they're such great duelists. But where the heck is me?!"**

 **Rin: "It's only been a few pages, Celina. I doubt any of us are going to show up."**

 **Yuri: "There is one thing that still bothers me though."**

 **Yugo: "Something that actually bothers you?"**

 **Yuri: "Yes. Zarc and Declan in Master Gold is a no brainer...so where was I?"**

 **(Soon the whole conversation turned into a whole debate about who should be in Master Gold.)**

 **Valentine: "Gah! Would you all quit fighting! Who cares about that?!"**

 **(No one pays any attention to Valentine.)**

 **Valentine: "Ugh, why me?"**

 **(Valentine questions while face palming.)**


	5. Little Nightmare

**(Finally, Yuya had enough with the debating and shouted at everyone to be quiet.)**

 **Valentine: "Thank you, Yuya."**

 **Yuya: "No problem. It was getting annoying. Who cares about Master Gold? All of us are great duelists!"**

 **Sylvio: "Exactly."**

 **Yuri: "...'Most' of us are great duelists."**

 **(Sylvio glares at Yuri, but Yuri ignores him.)**

 **Lulu: "Alright, Yuto. Now it's your turn!"**

 **Yuto: "Y-yeah."**

 **(Yuto gets up and picks another book from the shelf and begins reading.)**

* * *

Title: Little Nightmare

Plot: Yuya has a nightmare. His older brother, Zarc, is there to comfort him.

AU: Human Dragons and Bracelets (When Ray uses the En Bracelets, instead of splitting the world it instead turns the 4 Heavenly Dragons into human boys that look like Zarc. The En Cards also transform into 4 girls that look like Ray. After discovering Yuya, Zarc decides to turn over a new leaf. Zarc and Ray are the only ones who remember what had happen, and Ray isn't letting the Demon Duelist off that easily.)

Genre: Family / Hurt / Comfort

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Zarc / Yuya

Minor Characters: Astrograph Sorcerer

Main Shippings: None

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me

Notes: I know, I know. Another brotherly Zarc one shot. I can't help it, you guys. I'm a sucker for redemption arcs and characters.

* * *

 **Duce**

Red vs. Blue? To be honest I've never really heard of that series. Although I'm sure it will be interesting, I can't write a one shot on a crossover I don't know about. Very sorry.

* * *

Zarc was torn from his sleep by a scream in the night. He quickly threw off his bed sheets and had just manage to make it to his doorway before something small crashed into his side.

"Yuya!" Zarc's arms instinctively curled around the small body that was clinging tightly to his leg.

"I saw him! I saw him again!" Yuya sobbed. Zarc held back a sigh and scoop the poor boy off the ground. Yuya immediately buried his face into Zarc's shoulder, his arms locked around his neck as if it was his lifeline. Zarc rubbed the child's back soothingly.

This has been the third night in row Yuya has woke him up like this. Screaming about a demon that was in his room. Zarc has no clue where Yuya could have gotten the idea of a 'demon' living in his room. He didn't even know Yuya knew what a demon was until a few days ago.

"He was there! I know he was!" Yuya continued on, heavy sobs shaking his body. Still holding him, Zarc started down the hallway towards Yuya's room which was a few doors down from his own. The door was partially open, the room still completely dark. Zarc pushes the door open with his shoulder that wasn't currently occupied with his brother's head. He removes his hand from Yuya's back to flick on the lights. The room becoming bathe with a warm, yellow light.

Like Zarc suspected, the room was empty. The only thing that seem to be out of order was that Yuya's blankets were on the floor instead of on his bed.

"Yuya, look. See? There's nothing here." Zarc said to him. Yuya slowly lifted his head off Zarc's shoulder to look around the room himself. He saw that his room was empty and his body relaxed a bit, but not too much.

"But it was here." Yuya pointed at his bed. "He was standing right next to my bed and was looking down at me. He was smiling too." Yuya sniffed and wiped his eyes. Zarc walks over to Yuya's bed and sets him down on the mattress.

"You were just having a nightmare, Yuya. But it's over now. You're okay." Zarc rubs Yuya's hair.

"But I wasn't asleep." Yuya whimpered. Zarc sits down beside Yuya, who leans against him for comfort.

"Are you sure? I mean, sometimes, when a nightmare is really scary, the fear follows us into the waking world."

"Really?" Zarc nods.

"Yeah. Trust me, Yuya. You're not the first and won't be the last person to have nightmares. It happens to everyone. Even me."

"You? But you're not scared of anything." Yuya stared up at Zarc, his red eyes wide with admiration and cleared of tears and fear.

"Not true. Everyone has their own set of fears, even pro duelists like me and Ray. Remember, Yuya. Dreams are just dreams. They can never hurt you."

"I know, but…" Yuya bites his lip and cast an uneasy glance at his closet and his window. The night wind would move the branches outside, casting long, creepy shadows on the walls of the room once the light was out and the closet was the perfect hiding spot for monsters.

"Do you want one of my Magicians to stay here with you?" Zarc asked. Yuya nods instantly. Zarc smiles and gets off the bed to go to his room and grab his duel disk. When he returns Yuya is still sitting where he was. Zarc removed his deck from its holder and hands it to Yuya. Yuya takes it with an excited gleam in his eyes and begins to look through it. "Now who should be the one to watch over you?"

"Iris?"

"Anyone, but Iris. Don't think I forgot about the last time I left you two alone." Zarc said, looking pointedly at Yuya who just giggled.

"That was **a lot** of flour."

"Yeah. I know. And I had to clean it all."

Zarc remembers leaving his Double Iris Magician to watch over Yuya, before hearing some commotion downstairs a few minutes later. When he returns to the kitchen he sees white flour has coated literally every surface in the kitchen. Standing in the middle of it all was Yuya and his Double Iris Magician, who were both also covered head to toe in flour, Yuya holding an empty bag of it. When Zarc had asked his Magician what had happen, she just shrugged and gave him a smile. Yuya's version of the story was all over the place and Zarc was unable to make sense of it.

"How about Astrograph Magician? He's a calm character and he'll keep you out of trouble and in bed."

"Okay." Yuya answers. Zarc takes back his deck and sets his duel disk on Yuya's bedside table. He activates it and sets Astrograph Magician's card on one of the Monster Card Zones. With a flash of light the Spellcaster-Type monster appeared in the bedroom. When he saw that he wasn't facing off against an opposing duelist, Astrograph turned back to Zarc with a confused look.

"No duel right now, old friend. I have a favor to ask of you. Can you watch over Yuya tonight? He had a nightmare and doesn't feel safe sleeping by himself." Astrograph's eyes crinkle with affection and nods, bowing his head. Astrograph could recalls times in Zarc's own childhood where he would summon him to his room for protection over his own night terrors.

Astrograph took up a position in front of Yuya's bed, his back to his Duel Master and sibling. Zarc picked up Yuya's fallen blankets as Yuya laid down on his pillow. Zarc fixed the sheets over Yuya. Yuya's eyes were already feeling heavy with fatigue.

"Good night, Yuya." Zarc whispered softly.

"Night, night." Yuya replied with a yawn. With a final nod at his loyal monster, Zarc left the room, turning out the lights and shutting the door. Under the watchful care of Astrograph Magician young Yuya was asleep in moments.

After a while Astrograph turned to look at Yuya's bedside clock. It read 5:30 am. To Astrograph, it only felt like he had been standing guard for a few minutes. Time doesn't mean much to a duel monster. They were sort of 'immortal' from a human's standpoint. Suddenly, Astrograph Magician felt something. Something unnatural. The space magician whipped around to see Yuya still sleeping peacefully behind him. The magician scanned the room for any sort of intruder but found nothing.

("Odd. I guess dueling alongside Master Zarc for some many years is really getting to me.") Astrograph resumed to looking ahead.

Behind him, a small shadow slid from the darkest corner of the room and up into the drawer of Yuya's bedside table. The drawer that held his deck.

* * *

 **Yuri: "Another Zarc Brother AU one."**

 **Yugo: "Okay, now this is getting a little weird."**

 **Lulu: "I think it's sweet."**

 **Yuto: "But you think a lot of things are sweet."**

 **Lulu: "And this is no exception."**

 **Valentine: "So what did everyone else think?"**

 **Zuzu: "It's a nice AU. I like it."**

 **Rin: "But if Yuya is with Zarc, where are the rest of us?"**

 **Celina: "And what was that shadow thing at the end?"**

 **Valentine: "If I remember correctly Zuzu is with Ray at this time. Yuto and Lulu are with Shay, Yugo and Rin, you guys are in the orphanage, but later adopted by Zarc and Ray. Yuri and Celina, you two are attending a private duel school. After being discovered, you are also adopted into the family. As for the darkness, it's the same darkness that took over Zarc all that time ago. Instead of the split happening, in this AU, the En Cards changed the dragons into the Dragon Boys respectively. The En Cards also did the same thing but with you girls. When Zarc found out that Odd-Eyes turned into Yuya, he took on the brotherly persona, effectively rejecting the darkness. But of course, what's a good AU without conflict."**

 **Sora: "It does have a happy ending though, right?"**

 **(Valentine shrugs.)**

 **Valentine: "Not every AU is blessed with a happy ending."**

 **Sylvio: "You know, you know a lot about these AU's."**

 **Valentine: "Sylvio, me and sisters literally live in this library. We all do nothing but read these AU's."**


	6. The Flying Dragons' Act

**Only one more day and I'll be 18 years old. Man, time has really flew by. I remember I used to think that my adulthood was so far away and now here it is, knocking at my door. Honestly, I'm not that excited. As selfish or weird as it may sound I would rather stay a child my whole life than grow up, but I can't turn back the clock. I can only move forward and that's what I intend to do now.**

 **As of August 11th, I'll be completely off line for nearly the entire day because of my party. I know most of you probably won't notice a difference because I've been mostly off line this entire month, but when about 8 o'clock hits shit is about to get real.**

 **Not only will I be posting Chapters 6 - 10 of AU Roulette I will also be posting the first two chapters of my new and improved En Rings story. (Yes, I wanted to restart my En Rings Origin story again. I'll try and make this the last time, guys!)**

 **And I'm still not done! I got another new story coming out! One that is related to one of the AU's in AU Roulette! Which one is it? Just wait and see! You all may be wondering how I got all of this done. Well let's just say I had a little help from a friend of mine - Angel With A Deck! Angel will be helping me out with some my stories so if she isn't updating that's probably the reason why. We've realized that we work much better as a team than on our own and honestly, I think that's what my problem has been for awhile.**

 **After I stop co writing with a different friend of mine months ago, although my writing has improved, I kept on doubting my stories, I kept on doubting my reviewers, and I kept on doubting my worth as a human being. I know that seems completely weird but writing isn't just a hobby for me. It's my therapy, however it can easily turn toxic if I let it.**

 **Wow, that got deeper than I expected. Sorry you guys. So much has happen to me this year, so much horrible crap that I'm honestly surprise I'm still...me. Anyway, thank you everyone for the support and friendship. It means so much to me. I'll catch you all later!**

* * *

Title: The Flying Dragon's Act

Plot: Yuya's brothers teach him the art of trapeze.

AU: Yusho Circus (Yusho owns a circus with all the Arc-V characters.)

Genre: Family / Friendship

Prompt Word / Phrase: Trapeze

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Yuya

Minor Characters: Yugo / Yuto / Yuri / Yusho / Zuzu / Lulu / Celina

Main Shippings: None

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: A friend of mine

* * *

Yuya gripped the bar in front of him tightly. He looked up to his older brother, Yugo. The blue-blonde bangs male was swinging on one of the other trapeze bar, upside down.

"Come on, Yuya!" Yugo encouraged as he swung back and forth, like a pendulum. "It's easy. Just swing over to me. I'll catch you!" Yugo held his arms out, a persuasive smile on his face. Yuya's hand reached up and touched his blue pendulum pendant that hung around his neck. He could do this. If his brothers believe in him then he could too.

"Alright Yugo! Here I come!" Yuya shouted. He took a running start and jumped off the platform. Yuya immediately felt the rush of wind, adrenaline pumping through him as he swung towards his brother. Yuya then let go of the bar and stretched his hands out towards Yugo. Yuya's heart stop as he felt Yugo's fingertips brush his. Suddenly, he began falling.

"YUYA!" Yugo shouted. Yuya screwed his eyes shut as gravity took hold. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Yuya's, making him airborne again. Did Yugo actually manage to catch him? Before Yuya could look up the hands let go of him, flinging him high into the air.

"Yuya, just relax." A quiet voice said, calmly. Taking his brother's words to heart Yuya closed his eyes again, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, tucked his body in, and allowed his body to naturally somersault before straightening out. Yuya's body wasn't prepared for the landing so when he landed heavily on the edge of the platform on the other side his body began to teeter off the edge.

"Whoa!...Ahh…" Yuya's arms reached out for something to grab onto. His hand connected with another and Yuya was pulled back up onto the platform. Once Yuya had gotten over his scare he looked up to meet a pair of cloudy gray eyes.

"You let go too early." Yuto said quietly.

"Huh?" Yuya turned to look behind him. Yugo was now sitting on the trapeze bar, like a swing. He was looking down at something below them. Yuya followed his gaze to see his other brother, Yuri swing upside down on a lower trapeze bar. He must have been the one who had caught him when he missed Yugo's grab.

"You do realize that the net would have caught Yuya regardless, right?!" Yugo shouted at Yuri. Yugo wasn't yelling because he was upset. He was yelling because Yuri probably couldn't hear him at his height. Yuri smirked and flipped off the bar, landing on the net Yugo had pointed out.

"What can I say?! I like to play hero sometimes!" Yuri shouted back. Yugo rolled his eyes and turned to face Yuya.

"Are you alright, Yuya?" Yugo asked. Yuya nodded.

"Fine. Just a little dizzy." Yuya said.

"Hey! Is everything okay up there?!" Yuya and his brothers looked down to see Yusho at ground level. Beside him was his partner, Skip, who was holding a clipboard.

"Everything is fine, Yami!" Yuto called. Seeing Yuya safe and sound Yusho nodded before moving on with his checking of the other performances. Yusho was the ringleader in their circus family. He directly literally everything. Skip was one of Yusho's closest friends and in short, helped him around the circus's grounds when needed.

"Oh, I'm never going to get this right." Yuya groaned as he sat down on the platform, his feet dangling off the edge. Yuto frowned and sat down beside him.

"Don't say that. It just takes time to learn." Yuto said. Yuya didn't say anything further.

"Hey you guys!" The voice wasn't coming from down below, it was coming from above them. Yuya tipped his head up to see Zuzu. She was standing on the high platform above him and Yuto. Zuzu and her sisters were their tightrope act. Despite being the same age as Yuya and his brothers, the four sisters were one of their best acts. "Rin just texted me. It's time for dinner." Without waiting for a reply, Zuzu jumped, allowing the net at the bottom to break her fall. Zuzu was shortly joined by her other two sisters, Lulu and Celina. Yuri and the girls jumped out of the net, allowing Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya to dive down and land on the net. As they left practice, Yugo placed an arm around Yuya's shoulder.

"Don't get so down, Yuya. You'll get it eventually." Yugo said cheerfully. Yuya managed a small smile at his brother.

"I know. I'm just want to hurry up and master it already." Yuya said.

"You can't rush these kinds of things, Yuya." Celina said as they walked. "Trapezing takes months to learn and even years more to master it."

"Yeah, it took me years to learn just how to balance on a tightrope. Now look at me! I'm just as skilled as these two." Zuzu said, pointing to her sisters.

"Fine. Fine. I see your point." Yuya sighed.

"Now come on! I heard Rin made rice balls!" Yugo shouted before running off.

"Hey, wait for us, Yugo!" Yuto shouted.

* * *

 **Yuya: "I love this AU!"**

 **Yuto: "I knew you would."**

 **Rin: "Me as a tightrope walker? No thanks."**

 **Zuzu: "Are you kidding me? That sounds like so much fun!"**

 **Celina: "It's fun until you fall."**

 **Yugo: "But there's a net underneath you."**

 **Celina: "Regardless, I don't like heights nor do I like the idea of hitting the ground face first."**

 **Yuri: "That's funny. I thought all cats were suppose to land on their feet?"**

 **Celina: "Don't be a smart ass, Yuri."**

 **Yuri: "Too late for that, I'm afraid."**

* * *

 **By the way, Nova, if you're reading this and haven't checked my somewhat updated bio yet, I have a surprise for you. Chapter 9 of AU Roulette will be a one shot based off of your AU. I hope you don't mind but I think you will like it!**

* * *

 **Also Duce, if you're reading this and haven't checked my somewhat updated bio yet, I also wrote that Dragon Bracelets and Heavenly Nature AU one shot which will be Chapter 8 of AU Roulette.**


	7. Exorcism

Title: Exorcism

Plot: Zuzu is the local Spirit Medium in the village. One day, her father says that they have a case with Yusho Sakaki, a traveling performer. She arrives at the place where the Sakaki family is staying to learn that the only child in the family, Yuya, is apparently possessed by a malevolent entity. After going through an examination and getting nearly killed by the entity, Zuzu realizes that this entity is a demon and she needs to perform an exorcism right away.

AU: Melodious Spirit Medium AU (Zuzu is trained as a spirit medium to help people get in contact with their lost loved one and exorcise the evil ones or demons. Yuya is the son of a well-known performer that performs tricks that some people consider to be magic. This takes place in a Fantasy World in Medieval Time.)

Genre: Drama / Hurt / Comfort / Supernatural

Prompt Word / Phrase: "You're not alone!"

Song Name / Song Author: Exorcism by Creep-P

Main Characters: Zuzu / Yuya / Zarc (Demon)

Minor Characters: Aria the Melodious Diva / Skip / Rin / Windwitch - Ice Bell / Performapal Revue Dancer / Yusho / Yoko

Main Shippings: Yuya x Zuzu (Fruitshipping)

Minor Shippings: Yusho x Yoko (Smileshipping)

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Wanli8970

* * *

"Zuzu, sweetie! You have another case!" Zuzu heard her father call from downstairs.

"Coming father!" Zuzu called back just as her monster servant, Aria just got finished pulling her pink hair into two pigtails and tying them back.

("There you are, Lady Zuzu.") The purple haired Fairy-Type said, stepping back.

"Thank you, Aria." Zuzu nods at the spirit before getting up from her stool and leaving her room. Aria followed after, trailing silently behind her. Zuzu found her father in the kitchen, sitting at the table. On the table was a piece of yellow parchment.

"Is that the letter?" Zuzu asked, picking it up. Her father, Skip, nods.

"Yes. Apparently it's from the famous performer, Yusho Sakaki."

"Yusho Sakaki?" Zuzu echoes, scanning the letter. Indeed, it was signed by the great performer. "Says here he's staying in the village for a few days. He needs my help."

"That address is on the other side of the village. Will you be okay on your own?" Skip questions.

"Of course, dad. Mister Sakaki isn't my first client, you know? I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'll have Aria with me."

("I'll keep a watchful eye on her, sir.") Aria bowed.

"I know, Zuzu." Skip sighed. "Just, please be careful."

"I never take my work lightly, father. I'll be back." Zuzu waved before grabbing the letter and heading out, Aria following.

* * *

"Zuzu!" A voice called. Zuzu looked up to see Rin, the daughter of the village's dressmaker waving at her from across the road. Beside her was her monster servant, Windwitch - Ice Bell. Zuzu stop and waited for her friend to cross the road. Once she was by her side they began walking together. "Where are you off too so early?" Rin asked.

"Another job." Zuzu replied, holding up the letter. Rin took it and read through it quickly.

"Yusho Sakaki?! That's your client?! The famous magician!" Rin shouted, drawing the attention of a few people and duel monsters. "Zuzu, you can't take this job." Rin lowered her voice.

"Why not?"

"That man isn't just any magician!" Rin whispered to her like it was now a secret. "He uses black magic in his acts!" Zuzu wrinkled her nose at the mention of black magic. Her parents and pretty much everyone else has warned her to stay away from such things. Said magic has been told to corrupt people. In fact, some people think that duel monsters are actual human beings who were transformed by the uses of black magic.

Zuzu glances over at Aria, who watches over her; A smile always present on her face. Zuzu couldn't think of a time where that smile hasn't faded. Ignoring the chills that were now climbing up her spine, Zuzu turned back to her friend.

"So? If anything that gives me a bigger reason to see him. Rin, I'm the only Spirit Medium in this village. I'm his only option."

"But if this guy is playing around with black magic we're not just talking about one or two little mischievous spirits, we're talking about a demon!" Rin whispered out the last part. "I know you're the expert, Zuzu, but I'm pretty sure a demon is much more dangerous than a spirit."

Zuzu places her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Rin, you have nothing to worry about. Spirits or demons, I'm trained to handle anything. If my mother could do it so can I. You need to have faith in me." Rin sighs and places her own hands on Zuzu's shoulders.

"Sorry. I just...worry about you, you know? Your kind of work isn't…"

"Safe?"

"I was going to say simple, but yeah. Just promise me you won't bite off more than you can chew."

"Of course, Rin. After this I'll stop by your shop for some new clothes. The Spirit Festival is coming up and I need to look my best." Zuzu said as the two girls released each other.

"Ohhhh, got a date, do we?" Rin smiled.

"Yeah right, Rin." Zuzu smiled back as she gave her friend a good humoredly push. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Zuzu!" Rin waved as Zuzu kept on walking down the street.

* * *

When Zuzu knocked on the door, she was greeted by a dark skinned girl with dark blue hair who wore a green and orange leotard with long black boots and gloves. She looked very much out of place and Zuzu could only think that this was a duel monster.

"Name please?" The duel spirit asked.

"Umm...Zuzu Boyle? I got a message from Mr. Sakaki, asking for my talents?" Zuzu hands over the letter. The female spirit looks over it once before smiling and nodding at her.

"Of course. Please, right this way." Zuzu enters the house with Aria. The duel spirit shuts the door behind her and leads her to what looks like a large family room. "Have a seat. I'll bring Yusho Sakaki down right away." As the spirit leaves, Zuzu sits down on the red sofa with Aria standing behind her. Zuzu doesn't have time to admire the interior decorating as the spirit reappears from the next room with two adults behind her.

One was a male that Zuzu knew had to be Yusho Sakaki. The man had black hair with inky-green shading and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. He was fair skinned and has golden eyes, and a slight mustache and goatee. Zuzu was slightly surprised to see him wearing a performer's outfit; which consisted of a red jacket with a purple lining and red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow. He also wore a kerchief around his neck.

Standing beside him was a fair skinned woman. She has long blond hair with the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out into spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. Unlike Yusho she was wearing a aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also wore silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Are you Mister Sakaki?" Zuzu asked, standing up from the couch. The man nods with a warm smile.

"Yes, but please, let's not be so formal. Just call me Yusho. This is my wife, Yoko, and one of my performance partners, Revue Dancer." The two woman also nod in greeting.

"My name is Zuzu and this is my spirit partner, Aria." Zuzu introduces.

"Thank you for coming by on such short notice, we…."

"It's fine." Zuzu interrupts. "Not to be rude, Mr. Sak- I mean, Yusho, but I would like to survey the situation as quickly as possible. Most spirits aren't patient beings."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Yusho nods.

"So a couple of questions, do you mind answering them?" Zuzu asked.

"Not at all."

"How do you know this is a spirit?" The smile disappeared from Yusho's face as he recalled the memory.

"I don't think it's a minor spirit."

"You don't?"

"Our son...he…." Yusho then broke off, unsure of how to go on.

"He raised a knife at me." Yoko said quietly. "With the intent to kill." Zuzu blinked. So Rin was right. This was the work of a demon.

"Where is your son now? Can I speak to him?"

"He's upstairs, in his room." Yusho lead the way out of the room and up a pair of stairs to the second floor. On the second floor, two doors down to the left, Yusho knocked on it. "Yuya? Yuya, are you there?" Zuzu heard the floorboards creak inside the room as if someone was moving around inside.

"Y-yeah?" A soft, quiet male's voice asked from inside.

"We brought someone who can help…"

"I told you I don't need help! I just need to…" The voice broke off into a fit of sobs. Zuzu immediately pushed past Yusho and without asking, opened the door. There she was greeted by the sight of a boy standing in the middle of the room, a rather large knife pointed at his heart.

Zuzu quickly reacts, tackling the boy to the ground and wrestling the knife out of his hands. The boy is crying, screaming, and struggling underneath her but Zuzu refuses to let him up.

"I DESERVE TO DIE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He screamed. Yoko took the knife from Zuzu and disappeared from the room, probably to put it in a safer place.

"Yuya, where did you get that knife?" Yusho asked, his voice shaken.

"I DON'T KNOW!" His son howled, tears still streaming down his face. "I JUST WANT IT ALL TO BE OVER! I JUST WANT IT ALL TO STOP!"

"Yuya! Yuya! I need you to calm down. You're not going to die. You don't need to die. Everything is going to be fine, but you need to trust me on that. Do you understand?" Zuzu stares hard into the boy's red eyes, looking for any malicious intent but there was nothing. He continues to cry but he nods. Zuzu slowly got up and Yuya sat up, wiping his tears.

Yuya was just about Zuzu's age with dual-colored green and red spiky hair. He wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. Around his neck was a blue pendant on a string with a pair of orange lensed goggles, with a blue star on the right lens strapped to his forehead.

"Yusho, I think you and your wife should leave for the time." Zuzu said without taking her eyes off of Yuya.

"L-leave? Are you sure?"

"Demons and spirits can sense 'my kind' and are prone to switching hosts if they can find one. To make sure this demon cannot switch I need everyone who is in this household to leave until I'm finished." Zuzu explains. Yusho looks likes he wants to argue but he seems to understand the weight of the situation.

"Okay. We'll be at my brother's house then." Yusho places a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yuya, my boy, be strong." With that, Yusho turns and leaves, closing the door behind him. Zuzu waited quietly with Yuya and Aria until she hears the sound of the front door opening and closing. She looks out the window to see Yusho, Yoko, and a few duel spirits leaving. With the house now empty Zuzu sits down in front of Yuya who hasn't bother to stand up yet.

"So, Yuya is your name right?" Yuya nods in silence. "My name is Zuzu, very nice to meet you." Zuzu smiled. Yuya didn't say anything in response, looking quite depressed which was understableable. "Hey, it will be alright. I'm very good at my job, you know. I know everything seems dark now but if you just keep smiling everything will turn out alright." Yuya perks up at that.

"Are you sure...you can help me?"

"Of course I can. Now first thing is first, do you know the demon?"

"Do I know him?" Zuzu nods.

"Some spirits or demons possess those that they have a relationship with, like a passed loved one or friend, but they can also be a complete stranger."

"O-oh. Well, I don't think I know it and if it is, it isn't someone I recognize. I-in fact, I think I know 'how' I got possessed."

"You do?" Zuzu asked, her eyes wide. Yuya nods shyly.

"It was a few weeks ago, before we came to this village. I...I was hanging out with a couple of guys from my school and...and we decided to go to this abandoned cottage at the far end of town with our spirit monsters." Yuya suddenly looks nervous now. "Ev-everything was fine until one of the guys brings out an Ouija board…."

"HE WHAT?! Do you even know how dangerous that is?!" Zuzu shouted, her fingers itching for her paper fan to whack some sense into this boy. Unfortunately she had left her fan at home.

"I-I know." Yuya whimpered. "I wanted to say something b-but I….I don't make friends very easily. Especially with what my father does. There was this guy, Sylvio. He bullies me a lot in school and h-he was with us. He told me that since my father does black magic stuff I-I should be able to handle the Ouija board just fine."

"And you listened to him?"

"He...he said he would believe in my father's magic if I did." Yuya's voice was barely a whisper now. Zuzu couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards the boy. Zuzu has also faced her fair share of bullying when she was younger, back when people didn't believe in ghosts or possession. She was picked on a lot, being called a 'witch's daughter' and other nasty things. Yuya stood up for his father's magic just as Zuzu did for her mother.

"And then what happen?"

"I used the board to call out to any spirits that were around." Yuya turns even more nervous. "I-I should probably mention that the c-cottage has a legend."

"What is it?" Zuzu pressed.

"Umm...well….m-my hometown is the Pendulum Village…." Zuzu can't stop herself from facepalming.

"You went to the place that is very highly believe to be the same cottage the **Demon Duelist** once lived in and used an Ouija board, an item that is strictly known for summoning dark and malevolent spirits inside that cottage?" Yuya swallows nervously and nods again. Zuzu is stuck between wanting to hug the boy out of sympathy or slap him across the room.

"Alright, come on. This is more serious than I first thought." Zuzu said, standing up.

"W-where are we going?" Yuya asked, also standing up.

"To the family room. I'm going to try and talk to the demon and to do that I need a much larger room than this."

"W-what?!" Yuya cried. "You can't t-talk to that thing! It's-!"

"Yuya, you need to stop getting so worked up. It will be fine. For all we know the demon is just a very malevolent spirit who just wants to be put to rest, but it can't because of something in the physical world. We're not even sure if the demon possessing you is the Demon Duelist until we talk to it." Zuzu explained as she lead Yuya down to the family room, Aria trailing behind.

"First, we're going to move some furniture so that we have more room." Zuzu said. The three of them then got to work, pushing couches, tables, and rugs to the far corners of the room.

"Say Yuya, do you remember what happen after you contacted the spirit?"

"I don't remember much." Yuya replied. "But when I was able to 'regain' myself Sylvio and the guys were terrified. Screaming and crying at me to get away from them. I don't know what I did...or Odd-Eyes."

"Odd-Eyes?" Zuzu questioned.

"Oh, one of my duel monsters. A Dragon-Type."

"A Dragon-Type?" Now most Dragon-Type spirits were very large creatures and weren't exactly the easiest things to miss.

"Because of what has been going on I told my spirits to stay with my cousin, Yuto and his family. That's where my parents went. He lives in this village. You might not know him. He keeps to himself." Zuzu thought about it, but the name didn't stick out. Soon the room was cleaned out and there was an ample amount of space in the now empty family room.

"Alright, Yuya. Take a seat on the center of the floor there." Yuya does as he is told. Zuzu sits down a few feet in front of them while Aria stands closer to the doorway. "Now I'm going to start chanting a spell that is going to force the demon up, understand? If you feel the demon taking control, let it."

"B-but-!" Zuzu silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Trust me, Yuya. It will be fine."

"But what if it hurts you?" Yuya asked quietly, tears springing to his eyes.

"It won't harm me. Trust me, Yuya. It's only gonna be for a few minutes." Yuya went silent and Zuzu closed her eyes. As she began chanting she could feel the room changing beneath her feet.

"W-whoa! What's going on?! Zuzu!" Zuzu didn't look up nor stop chanting. She kept at it while Aria explained.

"Lady Zuzu is calling upon the power of mother nature, En Flowers. As long as these flowers are in bloom, the demon cannot physically harm you or Lady Zuzu. It also works as a barrier so that no living or spiritual being can enter or leave this space."

"But….how are they growing?! The floor is solid rock!"

"Zuzu nor even her mother know the true powers of En Flowers." Before Yuya could raise any more questions he sudden let out a choked gasp. Zuzu began to block it out; Ignoring the cries and grunts and just focusing on her words and the magic of En Flowers.

Summoning a demon out was never pleasant and Zuzu has learned to tune out the client and their screams. Most people found this 'in human' but Zuzu saw it as a small roadblock she has to overcome each time. If she wanted to truly help them then she had to finish her chant.

Zuzu was only halfway done when suddenly, out of nowhere, something grabbed her and yanked her out of the way then releasing her which sent her falling to the ground. The fall didn't hurt however, since the stone floor was now covered in soft, pink petal flowers.

Zuzu lifted her head, confused and turned around just in time to see Aria fall to the floor, purple blood gushing from a wound on her chest. For the first time Aria didn't have a smile on her face. It had been replaced by terror.

"A-ARIA!" Zuzu screamed. She was even more confused when she looked further up and saw Yuya standing over her, bloodied knife in one hand. A dark smirk was on his face and the most shocking thing of all, his red eyes were now a vicious yellow.

"Oh, what a protective little spirit." Yuya said in a singsong voice. "Putting herself in harm's way to save her little master. How adorable." Zuzu stood up, wanting so badly to run to Aria, but knowing that was a death sentence. Yuya finally looked up at her. "You must be Zuzu, the Spirit Medium. How wonderful to meet you in person."

"Y-yes. That's me." Zuzu said, trying to keep her voice calm. The possessed Yuya then lead in closer, almost as if he was observing her.

"You know, not many people possess the magic of En Flowers...could it be? Ray, is that you?" The demon grinned. Zuzu blinked in confusion. Who was Ray? "Eh, it doesn't matter. I'm going to enjoy making you scream either way." Yuya took a step forward and Zuzu took a step back. Yes, En Flowers prevented physical harm but that only applied to the demon, not to the knife. Zuzu didn't even know how he got the knife!

"L-Lady Zuzu…" Aria gasped as she tried to stand up, a hand on her wound.

"Yuya, please. Listen to me. I know you're still there. You need to fight!" Yuya's dark smile only widen.

"Weren't you the very same one who told him to let me take control? You sure like to change your mind a lot."

"Please Yuya! Fight! I know you can do it!" Yuya didn't waver and soon enough he had Zuzu cornered.

"I wonder what the town is going to think once they find your body?" Yuya hummed cheerfully. Before Zuzu could even think of anything else to say the knife came slashing down on her. Zuzu brought her arms up in defense and she felt a slice of pain as the knife's tip left a long vertical cut. Red blood dripped down, staining some of the pink flowers red. "I certainly hope you said your goodbyes before coming here."

Zuzu's life flashed before her eyes and for that moment all she could think about was her father and her friends. Was this really how she was going to die? Zuzu closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

"W-what the hell?! What is this?! Let go!" Zuzu looked back up and was stun to see Yuya, or possessed Yuya completely bound to the floor by dark green vines that had grown up from the flowers. With his wrists now tied, the knife had fallen to the floor. Zuzu made a grab for the weapon and threw it out of the room. Once that was taken care of Zuzu ran to Aria's side.

"Aria! Aria, can you hear me?!"

"I-I can hear you….f-fine, Lady Zuzu."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP IT!" Yuya screamed.

"Yuya!" Zuzu gasped, turning around. Yuya was breathing heavily and his body was shaken but the vines held tightly. Zuzu crawled over to where Yuya was and looked down at his face. His eyes were flashing between golden hues and red ones. "Yuya, can you hear me?! You need to fight it!"

"Z-Zuzu…." Yuya's voice cracked beneath the strain. "I'M GOING TO PAINT THE FLOOR WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Zuzu tried not to let the demon faze her.

"Yuya...Yuya, I'm right here." Zuzu said, dropping her hand to meet Yuya's. She enlaced their fingers together in hopes of giving him strength. "You're not alone. I'm here with you. It's gonna be okay, but you need to regain control." Yuya continued to struggle internally with the demon while Zuzu continued to encourage the real Yuya to fight. Aria couldn't do much but watch and hope for everything to turn out okay.

Finally, after a bit, Yuya's struggling ceased. His red eyes were back and he looked worn from his struggle. Zuzu noticed that the vines still held him in place.

"Yuya, are you….you?" Zuzu asked.

"I...I think so." Yuya panted and relief swamp through Zuzu. "What happen?" Aria floating into his line of sight and Yuya saw her wound. He manage to put 2 and 2 together. "O-oh no! Are you okay?!" Yuya called out in concern.

"I'm okay." Aria answered. "I can be injured but never killed. I'm more worried about you both." Aria said. Zuzu looked down at her arm. The wound was still bleeding, but the cut wasn't as deep as she first thought.

"See! I told you this would happen!" Yuya said. Zuzu stood up, a grave look on her face.

"Yuya, I need to perform a exorcism right away."

"W-what? Are you sure? You saw what happen!"

"Exactly why we need to get rid of it." Zuzu said hurriedly.

"Is that why I'm tied up like this?" Yuya asked, tugging lightly on the vine that was tied around his ankle.

"M-maybe." Zuzu answers. This has never happen to En Flowers before, but then again, Yuya was a one of a kind case. As Zuzu begins to mentally prepare herself for the exorcism Yuya's fears return full force.

"But Z-Zuzu! What if something goes wrong? I may be tied up now, b-but I…." Tears begin to pour down Yuya's cheeks again. "It hurts so much...t-to fight back. It's just so much easier to...to just give in. W-what if I can't hold him back?! What if he hurts you or Aria again?!" Zuzu bends down and cups Yuya's face gently with one hand.

"Yuya, I keep telling you, everything is going to be fine. You just need to believe in me and yourself. You can find happiness but you need to face hardships as well. Do you understand, Yuya?" Yuya looks up at Zuzu and slowly nods.

"O-okay, Zuzu." Zuzu stands back up.

"I'm going to start a new chant. To banish the evil from within you. However, this process is painful and will require all of your willpower to expel it. I can open the door, but you must push it out." Yuya nods back at her again, determined. Zuzu closes her eyes and begins chanting again. A different chant from the one before it.

The screaming starts almost immediately and Zuzu tries so hard to tune it out. She's actually scared for Yuya. She has done this many times before but Yuya was so much more different. Zuzu has never dealt with a case this server. Zuzu's voice wavers as she wishes internally that her mother was here with her.

Yuya is now begging for her to stop. It was hurting so much that he just wanted to die. Zuzu ends up clasping her hands over her ears, something she hadn't done since she was a little kid, to muffle his screams. She tried to chant louder over his screams, but Yuya just seem to scream louder. Suddenly, Zuzu hears something snap and Aria's scream.

"ZUZU!" Zuzu opened her eyes just in time to meet Yuya's burning yellow gaze. Before she could react, Yuya's hand is around her neck and is squeezing. Zuzu tried to break out of his grip but nothing seems to faze him. Zuzu began to see spots of color as she began to lose more and more oxygen. "LET HER GO!"

Aria leaped at Yuya but the demon lifted his other hand and send out a shockwave of what appeared to be dark energy of some kind. It threw Aria back and sent her crashing into a wall.

"I have to admit you certainly seem to have just as much skill over the En Flowers as Ray did, but what it comes down to it, you're no Ray." The demon grinned as he continued to choke the life out of Zuzu.

"Y-Yuya, p-please….come back." Zuzu manages to choke out. "I-I just...n-need a f-few more….seconds…..t-to finish…the chant."

"Oh yes. Keep begging, please. It makes this so much more enjoyable." It was then Zuzu realized that En Flower's magic of protection didn't work on this demon for one reason or another. She could actually die.

" _I-is this how I really die?"_ Zuzu thought. " _Have I failed as a Spirit Medium? But if I fail here...what's gonna happen to Yuya? Y-Yuya, please…"_ Zuzu places her hands on top of the one that Yuya was currently choking her with in hopes that the real Yuya could sense her and somehow hear her silent pleds. " _Yuya, please respond. Fight back with all of your might! You're not alone! Your family wants you back! Your duel monsters want you back!_ _ **I**_ _want you back! YUYA!"_

Yuya's grip only tightens with her silent words. Zuzu wonders if the demon could hear her thoughts. Her vision was mostly black at this point. Yuya was using both hands now and Zuzu realizes that he wasn't trying to choke her to death. He was actually trying to snap her neck.

Just as Zuzu was about to lose all hope of ever seeing the real Yuya, she is suddenly dropped to the floor.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Yuya screamed, stumbling back from Zuzu. "I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME ANYMORE!"

"Lady Z-Zuzu!" Aria cried. Zuzu couldn't really hear her. Despite the pain in her throat Zuzu pushes herself into a sitting position and continued her chant from where she had left off. She could still hear Yuya screaming but now instead of ignoring it, Zuzu would cut herself off and call out encouragement to him from time to time before resuming her chant.

Just as the last words spill from her mouth there is a final cry from Yuya before Zuzu watches the boy fall forward, face first into the flowers. Zuzu pushes herself even further, stumbling over to him and rocking Yuya's shoulder.

"Y-Yuya?!" Zuzu calls, her voice hoarse.

"Z….Zuzu?" Yuya questions, finding the strength to push himself up. Zuzu is more than relieved to see those bright red eyes. "Is it...over?" Zuzu goes to answer yes when she suddenly realizes that the pink flowers were all wilting before disappearing, leaving the stone floor bare. First it started at the edges before slowly making its way towards the center.

Once the last few flowers in the center wilt away, there is a bright flash of light. When the light does vanish, in its place is a white marble vase with a single flower inside. The flower wasn't one Zuzu or Yuya recognized. It was a four layered black petal flower with a white center.

Yuya, Zuzu, and Aria all sit in silence, staring at the flower. After a bit Yuya and Zuzu both stood back up. Yuya looks over at her then gasps in horror.

"O-oh! Zuzu! Your neck!" Zuzu is confused and feels her neck but finds nothing. "You have bruises! Zuzu, I'm so sorry!" Zuzu realized that Yuya must be seeing the marks from where the demon had been choking her. Without warning Yuya suddenly threw himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry, Zuzu! I wasn't strong enough to stop it!"

As Yuya continued to apologize on and on Zuzu was sort of frozen in his arms. Sure, her father had hugged her multiple times, and she has received hugs from relieved family members and clients but something was….different about this hug. It made her feel warm and tingly inside and for some reason her cheeks were heating up.

Aria approached the two but she had this odd smile on her face. A smile that was somewhat different. Why is everyone acting so weird, including her? Finally Yuya pulls away, still crying and thanking Zuzu over and over again.

"L-look, would you stop thanking me already? And enough with the tears. A smile suits you way better." Yuya takes her words to heart and wipes away his tears for the final time before giving her an actual smile.

"Still….thank you, Zuzu. You've…..you've saved me." Zuzu's heart beat increased.

"W-well it is my job, you know." Zuzu said, crossing her arms. Her eyes drift around the room, looking for anything else to look at aside from Yuya's cute smile or Aria's knowing look. Her gaze settles on the flower. "But I am glad it's finally over…"

"...Yeah…" Yuya agrees.

"Lady Zuzu, your arm? We should probably get that bandaged up. It could get infected." Zuzu then remembers her cut and looks down at it. It still stings a little but the cut was a shallow one.

"Oh! We should get you to the doctors!" Yuya said, concern clear in his voice.

"It's fine. It's just a minor cut. Aria, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Zuzu. Just like you, my wound was minor. See?" Aria shows her stomach where the demon had stabbed her. The wound had already closed up leaving behind a small white scar line to show of its existence. There was also still some dried purple blood, but nothing too major.

"That's good." Zuzu sighed in relief. The three then headed towards the front door. Before leaving Zuzu takes one last look at the black flower.

"Zuzu?" Yuya calls to her.

"Coming!" Zuzu calls back. Once they are outside Yuya takes in a big breath of fresh air.

"Wow! It feels like I can finally breathe!"

"Good to know." Zuzu smiles. "I should go and get this bandaged up so you can go and inform your parents that everything is okay now."

"But what about you?" Yuya asked.

"I can handle a walk to the doctors, Yuya. It's not like a broke a leg or something." Zuzu said, rolling her eyes. The boy was started to sound like her dad.

"But...I mean…"

"Eh, no buts!" Zuzu proclaimed. "I'll be fine, Yuya. If you're that worried I'll stop by your house in the morning. To make sure everything is in order. After all, that was no normal spirit we were dealing with." Yuya nods at her.

"Alright. I guess that's fine." Yuya says. Before Zuzu could leave, Yuya pulls her in for one last hug. Zuzu immediately goes stiff, but Yuya doesn't notice.

"I can't stop saying this. Thank you, Zuzu. I'm so glad I've met you."

"Y-yeah. Me too, Yuya." Zuzu mumbles before pushing him away. "But enough with the hugging, great Obelisk."

"Heh, sorry." Yuya smiles, scratching the back of his head. "Couldn't help myself."

" _Why is he so adorable?"_ Zuzu blinks and shakes her head at herself.

"Alright, I best be going now. Umm...bye." Zuzu says quickly before swiftly turning and leaving. Aria also says her goodbyes and follows after Zuzu. Just as they were halfway down the street Zuzu hears Yuya call out to her. She turns back to see him waving at her.

"You'll come by tomorrow! Right?!" Zuzu smiles and waves back at him.

"Yup! Bright and early!" That seems to satisfy Yuya as he smiles once more at her before finally taking off in the other direction, heading presumably to his cousin's house.

* * *

"I told you, didn't I!" Rin growled at her friend, seeing the white bandage that covered her arm.

"Rin, it wasn't anything too crazy." Zuzu said. Rin narrows her eyes at her friend. "Okay, it was completely insane, but I was just glad to help him out. He really needed me, Rin."

"I'll say." Rin huffed, leaning back in her chair. "So I'm guessing I'm going to be the third wheel at the festival?"

"Huh?" Zuzu glances back at her friend, confused. "What are you talking about?" Rin then gives her this look, a look to show that she obviously knows what's going on. "R-Rin….seriously….stop. You're creeping me out here."

"Zuzu, it's written all over your face."

"W-what?" Rin then sighs and looks over at Aria.

"She denying it, isn't she?" Zuzu is beyond shock when Aria actually responses.

"In every way." She giggles.

"What?! Hey! What are you two talking about?!" Rin lets out another sigh before getting up from the table.

"This should be an interesting Spirit Festival." Rin says on her way out, Ice Bell following loyally behind her.

"What in the name of Ra are you talking about?! Rin?! Rin, get back here!"

* * *

 **Yuya: "W-wow...This one was..."**

 **Zuzu: "...dark."**

 **Yuri: "Eh, I've read worse."**

 **Rin: "But also cute as well. Sounds like the Zuzu from that AU develops a bit of a crush on Yuya."**

 **(Yuya and Zuzu begin to blush.)**

 **Zuzu: "What?! Rin, don't be silly! Yuya was just really glad I helped him out!"**

 **Lulu: "So the comments about him being 'cute' was nothing?"**

 **(Lulu giggles.)**

 **Zuzu: "Exactly! I think Sora's cute but I'm not in love with him!"**

 **Yugo: "Ha! Even in this universe, she denies it!"**

 **Zuzu: "Yugo, so help me I'm going to pummel you!"**

 **Valentine: "Gah, no fighting! We've been over this!"**


	8. In Heat

Title: In Heat

Plot: Yugo and Yuri have always been rivals but when Yugo starts going through his heat cycles, it doesn't matter how hard he tries to resist it, he starts falling for Yuri.

AU: Supernatural AU (A pawnshipping supernatural AU where Yugo is a werewolf and Yuri is a vampire. Every Summoning Method is a supernatural species. Pendulum/Standard - Human, Xyz - Hunters [Hunters are people who 'hunt' evil supernatural creatures.], Synchro - Werewolves, Fusion - Vampires, and Ritual - Wizards/Witches.)

Genre: Romance / Supernatural

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Yugo / Yuri

Minor Characters: None

Main Shippings: Yugo x Yuri (Pawnshipping)

Minor Shippings: Jack x Crow (Squabbleshipping)

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me / Angel With A Deck

Notes: I know what some people are thinking. I especially know what my friends are thinking. No, this isn't a Rated M story. I was walking a very thin line between T and M, but I promise you guys, there is no lemon scene. I worked around it. Lol.

* * *

Why? Just why did he have to be so alluring? Why did he have to have the sweetest scent? The most beautiful eyes? The softest hands? The perfect smile? Why did it have to be Yuri?

Yugo hated himself. He hated his body, his mind, and his Ra damn heat cycles! Why did he have to grow up with such a thing? Why did he have to be a werewolf? He could have been a hunter, like Shay and Yuto, or a wizard like Alexis. Hell, he would even take being a human like Yuya and Zuzu than this, but no. He was born a werewolf.

Being a werewolf was shit. Especially when you start making that oh so faithful journey to becoming a man. Not only were his hormones kicked into overdrive but his need to….'find his significant other' has increased tremendously and it was hell. Crow said it 'wasn't that bad'. He was a damn liar. That, or he didn't know what he was talking about. Unlike wizards and vampires, werewolves have this 'lovely' little thing called 'heat cycles'.

It's basically a werewolf's version of the female period except so much more worse. A heat cycle is completely unpredictable. You can be perfectly fine one day, and completely destroyed the next. And it wasn't a once a month thing either. Oh, no. A heat cycle can happens three times a month. One during the beginning of the month, another during the middle, and the last one during the end. A heat cycle only happens during the spring months of March, April, and May making it 9 heat cycles within a single year. There are heat suppression pills that can be bought to help cope with the cycle a little better, but if you were unlucky enough, even those wouldn't help you!

And Yugo was one of those unlucky ones.

During a werewolf's heat cycle, their senses are heightened up to a point where it's nearly impossible to function like normal. You were always hot, no matter how cold it really was and you had only one thing on your mind. You had to find a mate and according to Crow and Jack, it can't just be anybody.

A random person or someone you're not 'truly' in love with can only help for the moment. After that, the heat and over heighten senses come back within the few hours. Your mate has to be someone your instinctual side or your 'werewolf side' has chosen, someone they were choosing as their alpha or their omega, and finding them can be difficult.

However his werewolf side knew almost immediately who it wanted as a mate, but as fate would have it his werewolf side wanted to fuck him over again. Yuri Venom was the one his instincts were screaming at him to go for.

Yuri Venom.

Top student at their school, one of the strongest duelist around, consider one of the most attractive boys in the city, an expert in everything plant wise, loaded with money, so basically one of the most perfect beings on the planet. But there was just one problem.

Yuri was a vampire. A vampire that was the biggest asshole in the world.

It was common knowledge that in ancient times werewolves had a long bitter rivalry with vampires. Of course that isn't true now. There has been more than enough vampire and werewolf couples. It wasn't unheard of or taboo. Heck, there's a good amount of werewolf/vampire hybrids in the world. But even though lots of time has past certain werewolves and vampires just instinctively hated each other and this was true for Yuri and Yugo.

Ever since they've met they have done nothing but belittle and insult each other. They can hardly be in the same room together without some fight breaking out. Now Yuri wasn't some 'God'. He wasn't just an asshole to Yugo. He was an asshole to nearly everyone. The one thing Yuri lacked was a large social circle.

But as much as an asshole he was, if you got Yuri mad enough he could be quite the scary individual. Yuri has threaten a person's life more than once. No one was sure if he would actually go through with it though. No one has pushed him so far, but Yugo seem to be aiming for it.

A lot of people thought Yugo was insane for fighting with Yuri the way he does, but back then Yugo didn't give two shits. Yugo will speak to Yuri the way he wants too! Just because he lives the high life doesn't mean he could step over anyone!

But...that whole bravo changed the moment Yugo's heat cycles started. The first time it happen, it was during school. Yugo had been feeling a bit 'heated' that day, but he thought it was just a passing fever, nothing more.

He was walking down the hallway with his friends and Yuri was coming from the other direction with his own group. No one was really paying attention and their hands accidently brushed together.

Yuri said some type of comment at him, probably an insult of some kind, but Yugo barely heard it. The moment their hands brushed it felt like a jolt of electricity had zapped through him. His body was on fire and his mind felt like mush. Rin, his adoptive littermate, immediately noticed the change and asked him if he was okay.

Yugo manage a nod before quickly saying he had to use the bathroom. He didn't like having people worry about him. It made him feel like a baby, especially in public places. Once in the bathroom, Yugo tried to figure out what was going on with his body.

He didn't want to go to the school nurse, that would be too weird to explain so Yugo faked an illness and went home early. Faking the illness was rather easy since he already felt and looked physically sick.

It was then upon returning home that Yugo learned about the 'heat cycle' through his adoptive parents, Crow and his alpha mate, Jack. Yugo was horrified to say the least. When Yugo's in heat, going to school, or just doing ANYTHING in general is a hassle. Heat cycles last about a whole day give or take. So far Yugo has gone through 6 full heat cycles.

Rin knew of what was going on and has tried to help him through it, but there wasn't much she could do. She hasn't had to suffer through a heat cycle like Yugo yet. Like puberty, some started their heat cycle earlier than others so she didn't know what it was like. And there's no real way to 'stop' a heat cycle. The only way to lower the heat cycle's effect on Yugo's body was to be close to his mate. To Yuri.

Even their parents were telling Yugo to stop resisting so hard. The more he resist the worse the cycle will be to endure. Rin had offer to talk to Yuri, but Yugo snaps at her. He rather suffer through the heat than have that asshole even think for one second that he actually likes him. It was just embarrassing on so many levels, considering the relationship they had. However, Rin was worried about him and after a while everyone else began to take notice of Yugo's odd behavior during certain days. Rin hates lying to their friends, but Yugo made her swear to keep it a secret.

He didn't want anyone to know that he was having heat cycles.

* * *

Yugo's breath are in pants. It was late at night and Yugo swears his heat cycle has reached its peak at this point. Yugo's cycle had, odd enough, started at night instead of in the morning. Sweat completely covered his entire body. His blood felt like it was boiling beneath his skin. Yugo could vaguely remember Jack saying that it was possible for a heat cycle to start late and carry onto the next day. It was rare but still a thing. That was probably what was happening to him now, but these thoughts are quickly pushed away. The only thing he could think about was Yuri and only Yuri. Crow always said that the worse of the cycle is always during May, the last month.

Yugo buried his head into pillow. He had to stop thinking about him, had to stop having fantasies about him. But it was too damn hard. His imagination was just too….ugh! He could imagine Yuri standing above him, a slight curve to his soft lips. Those beautiful pink eyes gazing down at his overheated body, eyeing him like a piece of prey waiting to be devour. He could imagine him leaning down and gliding those perfect lips over his sensitive neck. He would place soft butterfly kisses all over him before coming to a stop and bringing him in for an open mouth kiss.

Knowing Yuri, he would probably put a hint of fang into the kiss. Yugo doesn't know why but despite the way Yuri is Yugo just couldn't see him being...rough. Not unless he asked for it, anyway. Sure, Yuri is an asshole but he would never hurt him physically. No. Never.

Why is he so sure of this?

Yugo isn't exactly sure what happens next. Sometime within the night, his last strand of self control snapped. He had to find Yuri. He needed to be with Yuri. The next thing Yugo knew he was changing into his wolf form and running down the street, the night wind doing nothing for his burning fur, and the full moon floating high above.

The thing is though, Rin saw Yugo leave. She wasn't a heavy sleeper like her adoptive parents and heard the front door open and close. When she looked out her bedroom window she saw Yugo racing off into the night in his wolf form. She wasn't too concern though. She knew exactly where he was going. It was too obvious. Knowing this, Rin grabbed her phone and sent a quick text.

* * *

Yugo had lost all logical sense at this point. There was a small voice in the back of his head that was telling him to turn back and leave, but Yugo hardly heard it and knocked on the front door of Yuri's home in his human form. He was honestly surprised by how quickly Yuri answered the door, figuring that he would already be asleep by now. But none of that matter.

The moment the door open, Yugo's senses were flooded with Yuri's scent. He smelled like lilacs, fresh and sweet and it wasn't because of any expensive shampoo or body wash. This was Yuri's natural scent and he loved it. Yuri was still dressed in his purple button up silk pajamas and he had a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Yugo? What are-?" Before Yuri could even finish his sentence Yugo pounced on him. He was able to relish the look of surprise on Yuri's face before he crushed their lips together. His lips were a bit chapped but they felt so good. After suffering through 6 heat cycles alone it was more than a relief to release all that pent up heat he had been holding back.

At first, Yuri was unmoving beneath him but then after a few seconds he quickly understood what was going on and actually began to kiss back much to Yugo's delight. Yuri's hands found Yugo's hair and tugged gently while also deepening the kiss and Yugo practically melts against him. With Yugo a warm mess, Yuri sits back up, pulling away from the kiss.

Yugo whines from the lost of contact and blinks up at Yuri's flushed face. He had a calm look, as if getting tackled to the floor and kissed by Yugo was a common thing.

"Y-Yugo, are you in heat?" Yugo's face turns even more scarlet. When Yuri said it like that it made Yugo feel like a horney dog. Granted, that technically is what he was right now but Yugo wasn't ready for sex. Although having sex is a more 'natural' way of getting over your heat cycle, just being around your mate worked just as good especially for those who weren't sexual active yet.

Yugo doesn't answer Yuri's question and instead buries his nose into the side of his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. Yuri doesn't need to hear the answer to know that he's right.

"Well this explains a lot." Yuri chuckles as he begins to runs his fingers through Yugo's hair. "I should have known. No wonder why you've been acting all weird since March. I didn't know werewolves could go into heat this young."

"You and me both." Yugo sighs into Yuri's neck. Yugo's mind has cleared a bit to where he could think logically again, but at this point Yugo has already accepted his instincts. He couldn't ignored something that his mind and body clearly wanted. Besides, being with Yuri was the most normal Yugo felt in a long time. The heat was still there, but it was a different kind of heat. A heat that made his body relax and the tips of his fingers tingle.

"Alright then. Come on. Let's get you into a shower." Yuri said casually as he lets go of Yugo and stands all the way up.

"A shower?" Yugo questions as he also stands up. Yuri shuts the front door and smirks back at him.

"I'm not sure if you realized this, Yugo, but you smell."

"What?! I do not-!" Yugo cuts himself off. He could smell it now. Being with Yuri, his senses have dull back to what they originally were and could now smell more than just Yuri's lilac scent. Yugo nearly gags at his sweaty stench.

To be fair, being in heat meant you were always sweating and it's not like the run to Yuri's house was right around the block either. But regardless, it was embarrassing as hell. Is that what Yuri was smelling the entire time they were kissing? Yugo looked away, awkwardly. Yuri laughs at this and leans forward to press a kiss to Yugo's cheek.

"I'm sure you'll feel much better once you're clean." Yuri then locked the front door and took Yugo's hand in his's, leading him to the bathroom. Yugo followed, a smile on his face. The bathroom was pretty lavish. Yugo wasn't sure why he was so surprise. Yuri's family was a rich one so of course they'll have a grand bathroom.

"Here are some towels and I'll bring you some clothes to wear, okay?"

"Y-yeah. Okay." Yuri smiles at him and before Yugo could do anything Yuri leans close and kisses his lips again. This time Yugo feels Yuri's vampire fangs lightly nip his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I'll see you in a little bit, love." Yuri winks before leaving and Yugo's heart goes back into overdrive.

" _My Ra, why is he so perfect?"_ Yugo thought.

* * *

Yugo took a quick cold shower, making sure he smells decent before he cuts off the water and dries himself off with the towels Yuri gave him. Like he said, Yuri did leave him some clothes. They were pajamas that were like Yuri's own except they were black instead of purple. Being similar to Yuri's size the silk pajamas fitted well. Once dressed, Yugo hangs up his towel, runs a hair brush through his blonde and blue hair and heads back out.

Looking around Yugo then realizes that he doesn't know the layout of Yuri's house and doesn't know where Yuri could be so he decides to sniff him out. Yugo sniffs around and immediately found Yuri's scent leading him back downstairs to a living room. There he finds Yuri sitting on the couch, remote in hand. Yugo sits down next to him just as the theme song starts to play. Yugo's smile widens as he leans his head onto Yuri's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like Academia?"

"Celina got me hooked on it. It's a decent watch. The first half of the second season is shit though." Yugo can't help but laughs.

"You and like the entire fanbase." Yuri lays down on the couch, prompting Yugo to lay down with him and he does. The position is a little awkward at first with Yugo pretty much laying on top of Yuri with his head tucked just underneath his chin but about ten minutes into the show Yugo relaxes while Yuri absently draws shapes and patterns on the back of his neck with his finger.

This was nice, but there was something that was still bothering Yugo. It had been itching at the back of his head for awhile now and he really could use an answer.

"Hey, Yuri?"

"Hmm?"

"N-not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you kiss back? I mean...we're rivals and I kind of just kissed you without warning back there."

"Eh, you're a decent kisser."

"Yuri…" Yuri lets out a deep sigh.

"Do you know how a vampire finds its lover?"

"Not really."

"When you reach a certain age you receive a special tattoo. It's called a lover's mark. That tattoo is supposed to be a symbol of the one you're supposed to be with."

"So it just...appears?"

"Yeah. Trust me, it freaked both me and Celina out when we got our's. Do you want to see mine?"

"I mean, I guess." Without sitting up, Yuri reached over and pulled back the sleeve of his left arm. He turned it over so that his palm was facing upwards. On his wrist was a black paw print. Yugo's eyes widen. "That's your mark?"

"Yeah. Surprised?" Yuri asked with a smirk. Yugo lightly traced the mark with his finger.

"How do you know it's suppose to mean me?"

"...It's a paw print, Yugo."

"I know that, but what if it means...I don't know. A dog lover or something?"

"Yugo, you know the moment we first kissed?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You have no idea how much self control it took for me to stop."

"To stop?" Before Yugo could even blink Yuri switch their positions. Now Yugo was on bottom with Yuri hovering over his chest. The pleasant heat that Yugo was feeling began to rise in temperature again.

"I would have kept kissing you forever if I could." Yuri pressed a warm kiss to Yugo's lips. "I wanted to...I wanted to mark you right then and there."

"Mark me?" Yugo whispered.

"Yeah. It's a special bite vampires do to their lovers. It's basically tells other people that you're taken. That you're mine." Yuri's last sentence ends almost in a growl. Yugo's eyes flutter shut as he feels Yuri's fangs ghost over his neck. "Right...about….here." Yugo lets out a sharp gasp as Yuri's hot tongue licks the left side of his neck.

"Y-Yuri." Yugo whimpers his name, the heat turning in a flame of pleasure. "Yuri, please. Do it."

"I could mark you right now." Yugo could feel Yuri's hot breath on his neck. He laced his fingers into Yuri's hair, bracing himself for the bite. But it never comes. Yugo opens his eyes as Yuri pulls away.

"Yuri?" Yugo asked softly, sitting up more. Yuri cups his face gently with one hand.

"But I don't want to mark you yet." Yugo hurtfully thought Yuri was actually having second thoughts about this but those thoughts are immediately banish as Yuri lightly kisses his lips again. "I want to wait until after your heat is done. I want **you** to accept my mark, not your biology." Yugo's eyes begin to tear up. Even though they were already promised to each other Yuri wanted Yugo himself to accept his love, not some instinct of his's. And that…

That was just beautiful.

Yugo hugged Yuri tightly, burying his face into his chest.

"You are just perfect. I don't understand how people can call you an emotionless bloodsucker. You're so much more than that." Yugo mumbled. Yuri smiled and began to stroke his back rhymically. This lull Yugo into sleepiness and soon enough he was yawning.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy." Yuri remarked. "We should probably go to bed now. It's late." Yuri shut off the T.V even though they watched almost nothing of the Academia episode and pulled Yugo to his feet. Yuri leads Yugo back up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. Yugo instantly saw that there was just a single bed in Yuri's room.

"Uhh..am I sleeping in a guest room or uhh…?" Yuri looks back at him, confused.

"You're sleeping with me, Pogo."

"I am?" Yugo blushes, too fluster to notice that Yuri got his name wrong. "W-what about your parents? Or Celina?"

"My parents are out of town for the week and Celina is away at a friend's house. Look, if you're too uncomfortable with this…"

"N-no! That...that's fine. I want to s-sleep with you." Yugo said hurriedly. Yuri chuckles as Yugo's face flushes even darker.

"Alright. If that's what you wish." Yugo got into bed while Yuri shut off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. Just as Yugo is settle, Yuri slips in behind him, wrapping the purple sheets around them both. He also wraps another arm around him and pulls Yugo close to his chest. This close, Yugo could feel Yuri's heartbeat against his back. Being a vampire, Yuri's heartbeat was a lot slower than anyone else's but it was soothing to him. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"Uh-huh. Okay." Yugo mumbles with a final yawn. His heat cycle was no longer impossible to sleep in. His body heat now felt comfortable and natural, like sleeping on a sunny hill. And having Yuri next to him made him feel loved and protected.

" _Maybe my instincts aren't so fucked up after all."_ Yugo thought as he breathe in Yuri's lilac scent and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **(Everyone looks over at Yuri, who is blushing way too hard.)**

 **Celina: "Wow Yuri. I didn't know you were that smooth."**

 **Yuri: "S-shut up!"**

 **Yuya: "Eh? Has anyone seen Yugo?"**

 **Shay: "You kidding? He left the moment Rin read the first paragraph."**

 **Yuto: "I don't blame him."**

 **Rin: "We should probably go get him and tell him that it's over now."**

 **Valentine: "I'll do it. Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."**


	9. Celina of the Cold Smile

Title: Celina of the Cold Smile / Bracelet Identity Crisis

Plot: A role reversal of Celina and Yuya where Celina tries to kidnap Yuya, but Rin comes along and mistakens Yuya for Yugo. (Parody of Arc-V Season 1 / Episode 47.)

AU: Dragon Bracelets and Heavenly Nature AU (The Dragon Boys and Bracelet Girls swap places with one another as well as other characters. The Heavenly Dragons are now the bracelets and the En Cards are now the dangerous Spell Cards Supreme Queen R-AY used to destroy the Original Dimension.)

Genre: Suspense / Parody / Drama

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Celina / Yuya / Rin

Minor Characters: Sora / Olga / Haili / Zuzu

Main Shippings: None

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: Celina (Lunalight) vs. Yuya (Performapals) [If you can even count this as a minor duel.]

Ideas From: Duce

Notes: And surprise! This is the new AU story. This is just a small piece of it, though. The full story will be on Angel With A Deck's account so if you enjoy this one shot please go over to the full story on Angel's account!

* * *

Sora was sitting in wait when suddenly a bright purple light appeared behind him. He looked back just in time to see a figure step out of the light. Sora smirked against his lollipop.

"Took you long enough, Celina." Celina, the girl with Zuzu's face, didn't waste time with greetings.

"Did you find him?"

"Unlike some 'people', I actually do my job." Sora said, pointing down at the icy field. Sora then did a double take when he saw that Yuya had been surrounded on all sides by Obelisk Blue members. "What in the 4 dimensions are they doing here?" Celina narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What are they doing here?" She snapped. "This is my job, not their's." Sora knew that Celina took her 'special' jobs very seriously. "The Professor only ordered me to bring Yuya back, not these no names." Everyone knew to stay away from Celina's prey so what were the Obelisk Force doing? Were they trying to get carded by Celina? Then the reason suddenly dawn on Sora.

"Uhh...I may know why." Sora laughed awkwardly. "You see, Yuya has a look alike. His name is Yuri and he and Yuya had a switcharoo with their outfits. It must be a mistaken identity. You know…" Sora took his lollipop and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger. "...kind of like how you and Zuzu look alike." Celina glances sharply at Sora.

"Speaking of which, who is she?"

"She's a duelist from the Standard Dimension." Sora replied but that's all he gets to say when they are interrupted by a duo of screams coming their way. Both Sora and Celina look to the side just in time to see two girls inside a sled crash right in front of them.

"Ugh, that's the last time I let you steer." Halil groans.

"Me? I thought you were the one steering?" Olga exclaims as the winter girl sat up.

"Well I guess that would explain how we got here." Halil stumbles to her feet. Olga then spots Celina and Sora and her eyes light up.

"Hey, look! Some more duelists!" Olga obviously points out. Sora smiles at them.

"Hi there." He greets.

"You there! Duel us!" Halil said getting to her feet, duel disk at the ready.

"Sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of something." Sora began, but Celina step forward.

"No." She said simply, cutting off Sora. "I'll make time for these two." A cold smile spread across Celina's lips. "And now, they will pay!" Olga and Halil finally seem to realize that Celina wasn't a normal contender in the Championships and looks of pure terror crossed their faces as they activated their duel disks.

* * *

Yuya gritted his teeth and he looked between the three members of the Obelisk Force closing in on him. Things weren't looking good at all.

" _For Yuri to find out what really happen in the Xyz Dimension he needs to meet Kite. But to give him that chance I need to keep these guys off his trail so…."_ Yuya activated his duel disk. "Let's duel!" He shouted. The three members also activated their duel disks with smirks on their faces. "The odds may be against me but I'm always up for a challenge." Yuya announced. "Cause when the dueling gets tough, the tough get dueling!"

"Good to know." A voice called from above. Everyone watches with wide eyes as Celina jumps down from the building she was on and lands on the ground. Yuya blinks several times to make sure he's seeing right.

"Z-Zuzu?" He gasped. Celina lets out a huff breath of annoyance.

"Yes, I've heard we had a resemblance, but no. That's not me. Now to the matter at hand. You three, step away from the boy or this will happen to you." Celina then threw a pair of cards onto the field in front of them.

"Huh? What will?" Yuya asked. The cards fell over and Yuya couldn't believe his eyes. Halil and Olga were….were in those cards! The Obelisk Force immediately understood the message and ran off. Yuya dropped to his knees and picked up the cards. He had just beat Olga and Halil in a duel with Sylvio maybe about half an hour ago. How could this have happened to them? "No way...Halil and Olga…what did you do to them?" Yuya demanded, looking up at Celina.

"Nothing they didn't deserve." Celina answered as she approached him. "I just trap their souls in those cards. That's what they get for interfering in my business. My business with you." Yuya gritted his teeth.

" _Other than Lulu, Zuzu said there was another girl who looked just like her named Rin. This must be her."_ Yuya reasoned. "So...you're responsible for this?" Yuya growled.

"That's right." Celina said as if it was nothing major.

"Then you're a monster!"

"Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Celina said, faking a hurt tone.

"No! But I can't wait to show you what is!" Yuya snapped.

"Now, now, Yuya. Watch your temper." Celina said with an edge to her tone. "You don't want to be turned into a card, do you?" She asked. Yuya's breath caught in his throat. "That is to say, if the Professor didn't have other plans for you." Celina added, relaxed.

"The Professor?" Yuya questioned. Yuya then remembered Yuri telling him something about him.

" _He rules Duel Academy with an iron fist and his orders are the supreme law."_

"W-what does he want with me?" Celina shrugs.

"Beats me. I mean, you're a dead ringer for Yuto and Yugo so maybe that's why he wants you." Celina said. Yuya looks up sharply at the mention of Yuto.

"Yuto! You know Yuto?! Does that mean you're the one who took him?!"

"Right you are." Celina nods.

"Where did you take him?!"

"The same place I'm going to be taking you." Yuya's eyes widen in fear. "You are coming back with me to my dimension so that I can deliver you to the Professor."

"Well, you can tell him there's been a change of plans!"

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Celina said casually as she came to stand in front of Yuya and held out her hand. "I'm offering you the easy way but I could go either way, really." Yuya glared at her hand and harshly smacked it away before backflipping a few times to gain some distance from her. Yuya thanked Leo Duel School for this flexibility.

"Wow. Nice moves there." Celina said, rolling her eyes. "You remind me a bit of Yuto and Yugo. A lot, in fact. Tell you what, Yuya? How about we duel and if I win you come with me, and if you win I go." Celina proposed.

"Make a deal with you? No way! I don't trust you!" Yuya said. Celina just smirked at Yuya's response.

"Maybe you don't trust yourself. Maybe you know you don't stand a chance against me in a duel and are just plain scared." Yuya would never admit she was right.

"In your dreams."

"So then prove it." Celina said, activating her duel disk. "Let's see your skills!"

"Fine! But you asked for it!" Yuya shouted, once more activating his duel disk. "You're so going down!" Meanwhile, in the back, with the retreated Obelisk Force members was Sora.

"Whelp, looks like Celina can take care of it from here." Sora said, his hands behind his head in a casual manner. "Now then, you three.." Sora turned back to face them. "Let's go find the real Yuri, kay?"

* * *

Yuya pushed himself to go faster. The floor was slippery beneath his feet, but he didn't slow down. He couldn't slow down. Not if he wanted to get caught! Yuya was now standing beside a icy cliff face, somewhat hidden from sight.

" _I should have known dueling her was a mistake."_ Yuya thought. He turned to keep running but froze when he saw a shadow move from on top of the cliff. Yuya immediately back up, pressing his back as hard as he could against the cliff in hopes that Celina would just pass by him.

"Come now, Yuya. This game is getting a little boring. I thought we were suppose to be dueling, not playing hide and seek. I have to admit though, you're an expert evader." Celina was now standing at the very top of the cliff. Behind her, a dark purple shadow of a Beast-Warrior monster followed her. "But now you need to admit defeat and come back with me to the Professor." When Celina heard no answer, she took a few steps back and pointed at the icy floor she had been standing on. The purple shadow then raised its daggers and stabbed at the ground she had pointed too.

The ground cracked beneath the pressure and fell apart, nearly hitting Yuya that was standing below it. Yuya let out a yelp of shock before quickly covering his mouth but the damage had already been done. Yuya glanced up to see Celina smiling down at him.

"Well, look what I found." Yuya bit back a whimper and closed his eyes, terrified.

" _Oh no! I'm cornered! Zuzu, I wish you were here!"_ Yuya pleaded in his mind as he awaited his fate. Suddenly, the dual colored gem on Yuya's bracelet began to glow. Celina blinked in shock but wasn't able to get a word in before the light made her disappear. Yuya looks down at his bracelet with wide eyes. " _It's glowing like before!"_ Yuya snapped his head up and looked around. " _Zuzu! Are you here?!"_

Almost as if to answer his question, a white motorbike came speeding over the cliff Celina had been standing on a few moments ago. The driver then made a glance over at Yuya's direction and gasped.

"Yugo! Finally!" Yuya's eyes widen at the motorcycle lands and the driver jumps off of it, raising the visor of their helmet. "Yugo!" The person called again as they raced over to him. Before Yuya could correct them, the driver's knee suddenly came swinging into his midsection. Yuya let out a choked gasp, clutching his injury and nearly falling over but the driver held him steady, hugging him tightly. "That's what you get for making me worry so much! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The voice sounded sort of like Zuzu...and Celina? "I'm just glad you're safe, Yugo." The girl sigh, still hugging him.

Once the pain dulled down, Yuya tried to pull away, blushing all the while.

"E-excuse me, but I think you got the wrong guy." Yuya then remembered a passing comment Celina said to him.

" _You remind me a bit of Yuto and Yugo. A lot, in fact."_

"Wait! Why did you think I was Yugo?! Who is this guy?!" Yuya asked, forcingly pulling himself away to stare the driver in the face. Yuya blinks again when he sees that this girl looks like Zuzu, but then nothing like Zuzu. This was the same case with Celina before.

"What do you mean who's Yugo? You're Yugo, dummy." The girl that looked like Zuzu said. Then without warning, Yuya's bracelet began to glow again. The two looked down at it, confused, still holding onto each other. "W-what the?"

"Now what's happening?!" Yuya cried as the light engulf them both and then disappeared. As they did, Zuzu, Sylvio, and Sora came running.

"Yuya! Yuya, where are you?! Answer me, please!" Zuzu called, but there was no sign of him.

"Sorry, Zuzu. Guess he headed to a different zone already." Sora mumbled around his lollipop. " _Celina must have gotten him. Looks like the pieces are all falling into place."_ He thought wickedly to himself.

* * *

 **Celina: "Wait a minute...have I read this before?"**

 **Yuya: "You know, now that you mentioned it. This story feels familiar too..."**

 **(Valentine comes back downstairs with a still blushing Yugo.)**

 **Valentine: "Guys, we're back."**

 **Zuzu: "Hey Valentine, do you know why this story looks so familiar?"**

 **(Valentine takes the book from Celina and glances over it.)**

 **Valentine: "Oh! This isn't actually an AU Book. This is a script for Dragon Bracelets and Heavenly Nature, remember? Huh, I wonder how it got down here."**

 **Celina: "I knew I read this somewhere before!"**

 **Sora: "Speaking of which, when are we suppose to do the next act for the story, Valentine?"**

 **Valentine: "Soon. Angel and the others are still getting things ready for the third act so you guys can keep on reading."**

 **Zuzu: "Oh, you're not going to stop us from reading now? I thought you didn't want us to read these books?"**

 **Valentine: "I don't, but I doubt any of you will listen to me at this point."**

 **(Everyone looks at each other.)**

 **Sora: "Well...you're not wrong."**


	10. Crushing Counterpart

Title: Crushing Counterpart

Plot: After the duel with Yugo, Yuya falls unconscious. Yuto takes Yuya back to the Obsidian's home to heal and rest.

AU: Nova War AU (When Leo decides to attack the Standard Dimension first, Yuya and his adoptive and magical sister, Nova struggle to survive in their war torn dimension. With their parents gone and Zuzu captured by Leo, the Lancers retreat to the Xyz Dimension. In the Xyz Dimension, during the Heartland Championships, Yuto meets Yuya by fate and soon enough him, Shay, his sister Lulu, and all their friends are dragged into the conflict.)

Genre: Romance / Drama

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Yuto / Lulu

Minor Characters: None

Main Shippings: Yuya x Yuto (Counterpartshipping)

Minor Shippings: Yuto x Kite (Dualityshipping) [Past]

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me / queen of stars

* * *

"Yuto, here." Yuto was broken out of his thoughts by a calm voice. A cup of hot chocolate was being held out in front of him. Yuto slowly took the cup but didn't drink from it. Instead he returned to staring down at his counterpart. White bandages were wrapped around the cuts and scratches that he had received during the duel between him and their third lookalike. Yuto could still remember it clear as day.

The third lookalike, Yugo he called himself, appeared literally out of nowhere when Yuto was trying to get some answers from Yuya about Dennis. Yugo demanded that Yuya return some girl named Rin. Yuya tried to reason with him, saying that he had no idea what Yugo was talking about but he wouldn't listen and a duel ensued.

Everything seem alright until Yugo summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Yuya summoned his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuto can't quite explain what was going on. It was like...Yuya was a completely different person, yelling about how he was going to destroy Yugo and his dragon. Now, Yuto admits he hasn't known Yuya for all that long but this was certainly a sudden change of personality for the happy smiling dueltainer.

Yuto manage to snap Yuya out of his…'rage', but by doing so Yugo was able to launch his attack with his dragon. The blast of energy was heading straight for Yuya. Yuto jumped in front of him to shield him, but for some reason, Yuya pushed him back out of the way. When Yuto was able to see clearly again, Yugo and his dragon were gone, Yuya was passed out on the ground, and Lulu and Kite were running towards them, worried. The yellow gem on Lulu's bracelet glowing dimly.

Not only that but Nova, Yuya's adoptive sister, had been found also passed out in a small alley on the other side of town. Someone or something had attacked her, but Shay had found no leads. Since there were only one other guest room in the house, Yuto allowed Yuya to sleep in his room while Nova was recovering in the guest room. It has been about a day now and neither of them have woken up. It was beginning to worry him.

"Yuto, please don't blame yourself." Lulu said softly, sitting down in a chair next to him. She was the one who had given him the hot chocolate.

"I just...why did he push me out of the way?" Yuto murmur quietly.

"Because he wanted to protect you, Yuto. You know that."

"But...what if he never wakes up now? I should have done more." Yuto squeezes the cup in his hands as he replayed different scenarios in his head of that day.

"Enough, Yuto." Lulu said sharply. Yuto blinked up, startled by her tone of voice. "Yuya wouldn't want you putting yourself down like this. It's not your fault he got hurt. That Yugo guy was a nutjob!" Yuto looked back at Yuya, watching the slight fall and rise of his chest.

"I miss him, Lulu."

"Me too, Yuto. Him and Nova really brighten up the house, but they'll wake up soon. Nothing can keep these two down for long." Yuto and Lulu shared a brief moment of silence together.

"Hey Lulu? I know this might sound crazy, but I don't think Yuya was lying when he said he and his sister come from a different dimension."

"You think so?"

"I mean, I think it's pretty clear by now that Yuya and Nova aren't normal duelists. Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning, Nova and her…'shape shifting' abilities. Plus that Yugo person and Dennis just suddenly disappearing. It's so...weird. Something is certainly going on."

"Yeah. That and the fact that you and Yuya seem to share the same face." Lulu waited for Yuto's response and when she didn't get one she looked over at him. "Don't tell you haven't noticed?"

"I-I have, but...it's strange. You guys say you see a mirror of me, but I don't see that. I see...something else." Yuto's cheeks flush a bit.

"What do you see?" Lulu whispered quietly. Yuto reached over and brush a strand of hair from Yuya's sleeping face.

"I see...him. I see just Yuya. Even though...we share the same face...I know he's not me and I'm not him."

"...You love him, don't you? You look at him the same way you used to look at Kite." Lulu spoke.

"W-what? Now that's crazy, Lulu." Yuto tried to laugh it off, but its an empty laugh. "I've only known him for a couple of days now." Lulu giggles at him.

"Just admit it, Yuto. No one's gonna know about it but me. Swear on my deck." Yuto lets out a sigh.

"Lulu, I'm not crushing on Yuya."

"Yuto, you can't lie to me. I know you too well." There's a bit of smugness in Lulu's voice and Yuto hates how right she is.

"O-okay so 'maybe' I 'might' like Yuya more than a friend, but that doesn't…" Yuto turns around just in time to see Lulu putting her duel disk away. She casually slips her own cup of hot chocolate but Yuto had already caught her. "Lulu, were you just recording me?"

"What? Phffs, noooo." Lulu says, waving him off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Nova." Lulu quickly walks out of the room. Yuto lets out another sigh, this time more annoyed.

"Lulu, one! You have a terrible poker face! And two! Give me the duel disk and delete that video right now!" Yuto shouts as he puts his cup on his desk and hurries out of the room to catch up to her.

* * *

Lulu manage to evade Yuto the entire day. How? Yuto couldn't even guess so he just decided to steal Lulu's duel disk some other time. After all, Nova and Yuya were still asleep. As long as neither of them sees that video, everything should be okay. As the day turned into night, Shay and Lulu headed to their bedrooms. Yuto went back to his own bedroom where his bed had already been set up on the floor.

Since Yuya was in his bed Yuto could sleep on the couch in the living room, but he didn't want Yuya to wake up alone in a strange room so he decided to just sleep on the floor. Before laying down, Yuto looked back at Yuya to see him still sleeping peacefully. Yuto smiled to himself before carefully leaning forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuya's forehead.

"Please wake up soon, Yuya. I miss talking to you. I miss making you smile. I miss hearing you laugh." Yuto runs a hand through Yuya's hair one last time before shutting off the light and heading to bed.

In his sleep, Yuya smiles happily.

* * *

 **(Yuto is hiding his face in his hands.)**

 **Yuto: "Why...why did you read this one?"**

 **Yuri: "It's not my fault Nova handed me her AU book to read."**

 **Yuya: "Oh my Ra, why Nova? Why?"**

 **Valentine: "Oh come on, you guys make a cute couple."**

 **Yuto: "I hate you all. I hate you all so much right now."**

 **Lulu: "Aww, you don't mean that."**

 **Rin: "Still, it was nice to see a bit of Nova's universe."**

 **Zuzu: "Yeah and even better we know that this AU gets a good ending."**

 **Yuya: "Can we please move on? Please?"**

 **Celina: "Fine. Fine. Leave the lovebirds alone."**


	11. Bloody Nest

Title: Bloody Nest

Plot: Pendulum wakes up in a bloody nest, but he isn't hurt. During a walk with his father, Revolution, he explains the blood.

AU: Mixed Blood AU (An AU where the duel monsters actually are alive and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion becomes mates and give birth to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.)

Genre: Family / Drama

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon

Minor Characters: Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon / Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon / Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon / Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon

Main Shippings: Odd-Eyes x Dark Rebellion (Resonanceshipping)

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me

* * *

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: [Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] [Level: 7]**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon woke up that night in a wet nest. Still half asleep the Pendulum monster crawled out of his nest to see why his nest was wet. Did he spill something in it? Or was his Standard cousin, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, playing a prank on him?

Pendulum looked down at his nest. There was something wet on it, but it was hard to make it out. Pendulum leans closer and took a sniff at the wet patch. He froze when he recognized the scent of blood. Was...was he bleeding?

"Pendulum?" A sleepily voice asked. Pendulum turned towards the nest that was next to his to see that his youngest brother, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, was just now waking up.

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon: [Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] [Level: 3]**

"M-Mirage, go back to sleep." Pendulum said hurriedly. Mirage noticed the panic in his tone.

"Are you alright? What time is it?" Mirage's nostrils flared open as the scent of blood reached them. The mint green dragon woke up completely and stood up.

 _"Shit."_ Pendulum thought as Mirage's eyes flew to Pendulum's own nest.

"Whoa! What the heck happen?! Why is there blood?!" Mirage hopped from his nest over to Pendulum's. Even though Mirage was four levels younger than him, their nests were about the same size.

Mirage pawed as the blankets and straw-like bedding of Pendulum's nest. He frowned. "It's completely soaked with blood." He reported. Pendulum wished the Dragon-Type would keep his voice down. He didn't know what was going on himself and didn't want the others to worry.

"Man, can a dragon get any sleep around here?" Lancer asked as the older dragon's jaws stretched wide in a huge yawn.

 **Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon: [Type: Dragon/Effect] [Level: 8]**

"Pendulum has been bleeding in his nest." Mirage explained before Pendulum could stop him.

"Wait, what?!" Lancer stood up, instantly awake. Lancer jumped out of his nest and began to sniff Pendulum all over. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Lancer, I'm fine. Nothing hurts." Pendulum protested as he tried to dodge Lancer's keen nose.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Pendulum's younger brother, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, rose up from his nest, pawing at his nose.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon: [Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] [Level: 5]**

"That would be Pendulum's bloody nest, Persona." Mirage said helpfully as he jumped out of Pendulum's nest.

"B-bloody?" Persona blinked as he also stood up from his nest.

"Would you stop?!" Pendulum shoved Lancer away with his head. "I'm fine!"

"Oh really?" Lancer snorted. "Cause your nest says otherwise. Where did that blood come from?!"

"I don't know!" Pendulum snapped, annoyed. Why was Lancer acting like this was his fault?

"Okay, what's going on in there? And why am I smelling blood?" Pendulum recognized the voice of his twin, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon: [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] [Level: 7]**

The blue and white armored dragon enter the spacious cave room, looking around. His eyes fell on Pendulum, sensing his distress. He then turned to Lancer.

"If you bit Pendulum again, I don't care if it was on accident. I'm kicking your ass." Lancer rolled his eyes at the younger dragon.

"I didn't, but he won't tell me us what's wrong. His nest is soaked in blood."

"What?!"

"Ra damn it." Pendulum groaned to himself as Phantom looked into his nest.

"Great Obelisk, Pendulum! Where did all this blood come from?! Where does it hurt?! Did something poke you in your nest?!" Phantom asked as he began combing through Pendulum's nest for any foreign sharp objects. Instead of answering him, Pendulum turned around and stomp out of the cave. He kept going, ignoring Phantom and Mirage's cries for him to wait up. He didn't care that his stomping was waking up the his other cousins as he move past their nesting rooms. No one was listening to him like usual. Pendulum exited his cave home. Their home was a network of caves at the base of a mountain.

The night wind felt cool on Pendulum's scales. Pendulum loved the night just as much as he loved the morning. The stars were beautiful in the black sky and the moon is such a calming sight. The shadows that the nighttime cast Pendulum wasn't afraid of anymore. In fact, he found some comfort in them. The shadows reminded Pendulum of someone he knew.

"Pendulum! Where are you going?!" Mirage asked as he break breathlessly to a stop beside Pendulum.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Pendulum snap. "Just outside." Pendulum didn't mean to sound mean to the younger Dragon-Type, but he was still annoyed that everyone always seem to treat him like he's a Level 1. Mirage wasn't offended by Pendulum's snappy tone. He was more worried. Pendulum claimed he was fine, but his nest was filled with blood.

"Pendulum, are you sure you're okay?" Mirage asked. Pendulum didn't answer him and instead looked up at the moon.

"How can I be calm?! His nest has blood in it!" Pendulum and Mirage heard Phantom's shout from inside the cave. Phantom walked out of the cave followed by their father, Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon: [Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] [Level: 12]**

"I understand your fear, Phantom. But as you can plainly see, Pendulum isn't in any pain." The white dragon turned back to Pendulum's twin, his golden horns glittering in the night. "I'll get to the bottom of this. If you really want to help, go help Lancer clean up Pendulum's nest and put Persona and Mirage back to bed." Revolution said as his tail curled around Mirage and pushed him back towards the entrance.

"Aww..." Mirage complained. "But what about Pendulum?"

"I'll see to him, little one. Go back to bed now." Mirage sighed but didn't object as he was guided back to the cave. Soon it was just Pendulum and Revolution. Revolution walked towards him and nudge his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." Pendulum looked up at his father, confused but didn't question him. Pendulum was relieved that Revolution wasn't fussing over him like some human baby. "So how's Yuya?" Revolution asked.

"He's...okay." Pendulum answered, puzzled. Although Revolution wasn't as overbearing as Phantom and Lancer he would think that he would want an answer for the blood as well. Why would he ask about his Duel Master?

"Good. Good." Revolution smiled. "And the Performapals?" The Performapals were monsters Pendulum worked alongside in duels with their Duel Master, Yuya.

"Fine." Pendulum nods as they walk.

"What about the magicians? Don't they work with you as well?"

"Okay why are you letting me dodge the question?" Pendulum asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure you saw my nest. You know I'm bleeding."

"I know, but are you bleeding now?"

"I don't...think so."

"Then you both are okay."

"Both?" Pendulum blinked in confusion.

"Pendulum, I think we both can agree that I am an old dragon." Revolution sighed with a caring smile. "I know a lot more and have gone through more experiences than you or your brothers and cousins."

"Where are you going with this?" Pendulum asked, suspiciously.

"Pendulum, I need to ask." Revolution looked over at his son. "Are you seeing someone?"

"W-WHAT?! NO!" Pendulum shouted rapidly.

"So you are."

"I AM NOT!" Pendulum blushed brightly. Revolution chuckled.

"Is it Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"NO!"

"Galaxy-Eyes?"

"NO!"

"Please tell me it's not Scarlight."

"NO WAY!"

"Oh thank Ra." Revolution sighed. Pendulum ran ahead of his father to avoid any more embarrassing questions.

 _"How does he know? Did he see us?"_ Pendulum wonder. Pendulum looked back at Revolution who was still following him calmly. _"It doesn't look like he knows..."_ Pendulum stopped at the end of the mountain path. He knew that he couldn't keep it a secret forever. They were going to find out sooner or later so his dad might as well be the first one to know.

"It's...Dark Rebellion."

"The Xyz Dragon?" Pendulum nods, his blushing growing darker. "I-I never would have guess, but then again...you two do hang out a lot." Revolution smirked.

"W-whatever." Pendulum mumbled.

"I suppose we should celebrate."

"Don't make such a big fuss about it. It's not like dating is a new concept to anybody."

"Oh, not about that. You don't realize it, do you?" Revolution asked. Pendulum tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" Revolution shook his head at himself.

"Oh boy. This is going to be fun."

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Revolution looked over at Pendulum.

"Pendulum, I'm going to be a granddad soon."

"WHAT?!" Pendulum exploded. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? A GRANDDAD?!"

"Keep your voice down, Pendulum. We can't have you waking up everyone from here to the heavens." Revolution said calmly.

"Who? What? I mean...how? When?" Pendulum shook his head to clear it. "Who's expecting? How do you know?" Revolution gave Pendulum a look.

"Requiem is going to be proud." Revolution said suddenly. "There never has been a Xyz/Pendulum monster before." And just like that, Pendulum's world was turned upside down.

* * *

 **Sora: "So duel monsters are real in this one."**

 **Valentine: "Well, duel monsters have always been real, but in this AU it shows more of their home in the Spirit World."**

 **Yuri: "And of course, Yuya and Yuto's dragons are just as affection with each other as their Duel Masters'."**

 **Yuya/Yuto: "Yuri!"**

 **Yuri: "What? It's the truth."**

 **Yugo: "But that's not how actual duel monsters are born right?"**

 **Valentine: "Not in this universe, no."**

 **Yuto: "Okay, I'm picking the next book!"**

 **Celina: "Why? Don't want to risk us reading another AU where you and Yuya are married?"**

 **(Yuto and Yuya blush more, but Yuto ignored her and gets up to grab another journal.)**


	12. Bonding Moment

Title: Bonding Moment

Plot: After the others rescue Yuri from Barrett and Leo's forces, the group comments about everyone's role during the rescue.

AU: Dragon Forces AU (The Dragon Boys and their respective dragons are the universe's last hope. Together, these five boys must bond with their dragons and with each other to stop the destruction of Lord Leo and his army of spirits.)

Genre: Friendship / Romance

Prompt Word / Phrase: "We had a bonding moment!"

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Yuri / Yugo

Minor Characters: Ray / Declan

Main Shippings: Yuri x Yugo (Pawnshipping)

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: A friend who's a fan of Voltron

* * *

"Yuri would be Leo's prisoner if it wasn't for Declan." Ray pointed out as Yuri ate a large helping of green goo from his plate. Usually, he would complain about how unappetizing it was and how it compared to his gourmay food back home, but after everything he and the others had went through he actually decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, if we're being perfectly honest here, he wouldn't have survived the explosion if Yuto and Yuya hadn't gotten a new crystal." Declan said, adjusting his glasses with a small smile on his face.

"Wow, I guess I should thank you all." Yuri said in an offhand tone. "But it seems like the Predaplants did the real work." Yuri smirked as one of the Plant-like spirits curled up onto Yuri's shoulder and ate from his plate which he didn't seem to mind one bit. Yugo's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"I punched Barrett in the face!" Yugo reminded.

"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." Yuri adds, acting like Yugo's feat was nothing.

"We had a bonding moment!" Yugo shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I cradle you in my arms!"

"Nooope! Don't remember it. Didn't happen." Yuri said, shaking his head in disbelief, his arms crossed, smirking.

"You're impossible. I swear." Yugo sighs annoyed as everyone laughed.

* * *

 **(Yugo snatches the journal from Yuto and throws it.)**

 **Yugo: "Nope! Not again!"**

 **Yuto: "Hey! I was reading that!"**

 **Yuri: "Thank you, Fusion. You did something right for a change."**

 **Yugo: "Yuri, so help me!"**

 **Valentine: "I said, no fighting you guys!"**

 **Yugo: "I'm not the one who started it!"**

 **Celina: "Fine! No more reading love stories between you two, alright."**

 **Yugo / Yuri: "Yes!"**

 **Lulu: "Shay, maybe you should read one?"**

 **Shay: "Not a chance."**

 **(Lulu gives Shay her biggest puppy dog eyes. He sighs.)**

 **Shay: "Fine..."**

 **Lulu: "Thank you, brother!"**


	13. Family Rivalry

Title: Family Rivalry

Plot: Yuto is having his debut duel today and his opponent is none other than Lulu, the Xyz user of the Akaba family.

AU: Sakaki vs. Akaba Family AU (These two families hate each other's guts. Well...only Zarc and Ray hate each other's guts.)

Genre: Drama / Family

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Yuto / Lulu / Zarc / Ray

Minor Characters: Yuya / Yugo / Yuri / Nico / Celina / Rin / Zuzu

Main Shippings: None

Minor Shippings: Yuto x Lulu (Fallenangelshipping) [If you squint.]

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Me

Notes: Another headcanon I thought up of. The Sakaki family having a rivalry with the Akaba Family, but Zarc and Ray are the only ones who take it way too seriously.

* * *

"Yuto, don't be nervous. You'll do great!" Yugo said, nudging his older brother's shoulder. The second oldest Sakaki brother let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Yuri sniffed. "It's not like you never dueled in front of a crowd before."

"Well, it's different this time. First off, I never had to duel in front of this many people before. Second, I'm not familiar with the field or my opponent like I am at school. I'm basically going in blind."

"But isn't that the fun of dueling?" Yuya questions innocently. "If you know what's going to happen where's the fun?" Yuto felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your brothers are right, Yuto." Yuto looked up to see Zarc. "Dueling isn't about being familiar. It's about enjoying yourself, you and your monsters. No matter the situation. And giving your audience a nice laugh or two." Zarc smiled warmly at him. "You and your Phantom Knights will be amazing and Dark Rebellion will make sure of that." Yuto places a hand on his duel disk and smiles when he feel the returning roar of Dark Rebellion.

"Alright. Thanks, you guys."

"Now go out there and make the Sakaki name proud!" Zarc shouted.

"And now making his grand entrance, the son of the dueltainer, Yusho Sakaki, and the younger brother of the powerful Dragon duelist, Zarc. Please give a warm welcome to Yuto Sakaki!" Nico introduced. Yuto raced onto the field as the eager crowd exploded into cheers. Yuto's face redden a bit at the attention but kept a cool head as he waved back. Meanwhile, the Sakaki family got back to their seats.

"See! They love Yuto already!" Yuya smiled.

"Of course they do. He's our brother!" Yugo grinned as Yuri just shakes his head at him.

"Honestly, I feel more worried about his opponent. I hope that whoever it is will prove to be some sort of challenge for him. Otherwise, this duel is going to get boring quickly." Zarc said.

"And now for his opponent!" Nico looked down at his cards and he froze. "Uhh….uhh….N-noone! His opponent forfeited! Congratulations Yuto! M-moving on!" Nico sweated as everyone began to murmur in confusion.

"What? No, I didn't! I'm right here!" A voice called from the other side of the field. Yuto's eyes widen when he saw his opponent.

"Lulu?!"

"Hey, Yuto. You ready to duel?" Lulu asked kindly. Everyone held their breath as they awaited Yuto's answer.

"Uhh..y-yeah. Sure." Everyone in the stadium lets out a sigh of relief. Unlike their older siblings, these two weren't going to have a completely bitter rivalry with each other. However, they weren't as safe as they thought. Above all the excited cheering, two voices were being heard louder than the rest.

"YUTO! YUTO, KICK HER ASS!" Yuto blinks and looks back at the stands to see Zarc yelling at him. Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"But I thought you said…."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! BUT THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW IT WAS AN AKABA KID! SHOW HER WHO HAS THE SUPERIOR XYZ MONSTER! IT'S WHAT DARK REBELLION WOULD WANT!" Yuto sweat drops, but starts to feels much better when he sees that Lulu is having just as much trouble with her older sister as Celina, Rin, and Zuzu are also trying, but failing to hold her back.

"SHOW NO MERCY LULU!" Ray yelled at her, the two families only a couple of seats away from each other. "SHOW HIM WHAT THE AKABA FAMILY IS MADE OF!"

"But what about always having a smile when dueling and being kind to your opponent-?" Lulu began.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ALL THAT STUFF, JUST MAKE SURE YOU THOROUGHLY KICK HIS ASS!"

"HA! AS IF THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!"

"YOU WANNA BET!" The people who sitting in between the two feuding siblings quickly get up and leave.

"OH I SO WANT TO BET! IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOUR BROTHER HAS ANY CHANCE AGAINST MY SWEET LULU-!"

"QUITE THE OPPOSITE, DEAR RAY! YUTO HAS MORE DUELING SKILLS IN A SINGLE PINKIE THAN SHE HAS IN HER ENTIRE BODY!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" As the two continue to argue back and forth, Yuto exchanges a glance with Lulu.

"Is your brother always like this?" Lulu asked.

"Only towards your sister. Is your sister always like this?"

"Only towards your brother." Lulu answers with a sigh. Things got a bit over the top as Ray actually climbs up and over the border that separates the Action Field from the stands and looks back up at Zarc.

"STEP UP, ZARC!"

"I WILL GLADLY STEP UP, RAY!" Zarc shouted as he also climbed down onto the Action Field despite the protest of his brothers.

"And this is happening again." Nico mumbles into his microphone as he dabs his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. Yuto and Lulu slowly back away as Zarc and Ray took to the middle of the field still arguing.

"Well, so much for your debut duel, Lulu." Rin said as they reached the stands.

"Sorry Yuto. We tried to stop him." Yuya said. The two Xyz duelists shrugged.

"Honestly, it's to be expected at this point." Lulu said. The two families look back to see Zarc and Ray still trash talking each other as their 'duel' began.

"Looks like they're going to be doing this for awhile." Yuri commented.

"So...who wants ice cream? My treat." Yuto asked. Yuya and Zuzu's eyes lit up.

"I do!" They both cheered.

"What about Zarc and Ray?" Celina pointed out.

"What's to worry about?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah. We have the En Cards and the boys have the Dragon Cards." Zuzu pointed out.

"So if they even really wanted to, they can't really hurt each other." Rin finishes.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go. Better than watching these two fight...again."

* * *

 **Shay: "Honestly, I could have read something a lot worse."**

 **Lulu: "Seriously, Shay? That's all you have to say?"**

 **Shay: "What do you want from me? A book report?"**

 **(Poppy appears behind him and holds out a paper and pencil humouredly.)**

 **Poppy: "It's due by the end of the day."**

 **(Shay rolls his eyes and throws the paper and pencil into the fireplace where it promptly caught on fire and burned.)**

 **Shay: "Zarc and Ray being in a universe where they are constantly at each other's throats isn't unbelievable. In fact, it was sort of funny seeing those two go at it while you eight just sat back and got ice cream."**

 **Valentine: "Yeahhh...the Zarc and Ray from that universe are not exactly on friendly terms."**

 **Yuri: "Moving on, Sylvio. You're up next."**

 **Sylvio: "Hey! I never agree to this!"**

 **Yuri: "Too late."**

 **(Yuri throws a random book at him.)**

 **Yuri: "Start reading."**

 **(Still grumbling, Sylvio picks up the book and opens it.)**


	14. Fangs of Venom

Title: Fangs of Venom

Plot: Yuto's boyfriend, Yuri goes missing. He's presumed to be dead. Shay tells Yuto that they have a group of rogue vampires to deal with. Yuto finds his missing boyfriend.

AU: Hunting Supernatural AU (Yuto, Shay, and Lulu are all 'hunters'. A breed of humans that hunt down rogue supernaturals that are a threat to humanity and their way of life.)

Genre: Romance / Drama

Prompt Word / Phrase: None

Song Name / Song Author: None

Main Characters: Yuto / Yuri

Minor Characters: Shay / Lulu

Main Shippings: Yuto x Yuri (Spectershipping)

Minor Shippings: None

Main Duels: None

Minor Duels: None

Ideas From: Ray Akaba 210

* * *

It had been three weeks and there has still been no sign of Yuri.

He never came home after their date according to his sister, Celina.

Yuto searched everywhere for him but there was nothing. It was like he vanished into thin air.

Yuri said he could handle the walk home alone. Yuto shouldn't have listened.

Shay tries to offer support.

Lulu tries to offer comforting words.

Their friends try to offer hope.

But nothing helps.

* * *

"Yuto, gear up." Yuto glances over at his older brother, Shay. He had been reading when Shay suddenly walked in, dressed in his tatter blue Hunter coat and black boots. In his mouth he was chewing on a piece of garlic. "Old Akaba Manor is being overrun again."

"Again? Didn't we clean that place out just last month?"

"They're back again!" Lulu called from the hallway. She passes by his doorway. Yuto could see her pulling on her own Hunter coat. Her's was purple unlike their brother's. "These vampires are really getting out of hand. It's like the more times we stomp them down, the more they pop up." Their sister shakes her head. "I'm telling you, my theory still stands. I think someone is actively changing innocent people into vampires."

"And for what reason? Vampires are just emotionally dead, blood sucking creatures. The only purpose they have is finding their next meal." Lulu lightly smacks her brother's shoulders.

"Not all vampires are like that. Sora and Dennis live perfectly normal lives, living off of animal blood."

"Yeah, but mark my words. Those two are going to snap. Vampires can't be tamed for long." Lulu rolls her eyes as Yuto stands up, tossing his book to the side.

"Alright. I'll get ready. Be down in 5." Shay nods and leaves the room.

* * *

The three siblings travel by treetops, quick and silent. Yuto follows behind the two, Shay and Lulu more eager to hunt than him. Yuto never did like the family business. Even though yes, vampires and other supernatural creatures were threats to humanity Yuto couldn't help but feel a nauseous feeling build up in his stomach whenever he took a life.

Shay and Lulu didn't know about this side of Yuto. He hid it well from them. The only one Yuto has ever told this to was Yuri. Yuri understood him and has also express his distaste for Yuto's job. Not just because it was dangerous but because Yuri knew that everytime Yuto killed a creature it weighed heavily in his mind.

It gave him nightmares and the nightmares have only gotten worse with Yuri's disappearance. Yuto's siblings didn't know about this either. He was a rather closed off individual, even more so than Shay, and didn't like it when they worried about him. This has caused him to always hide behind a mask of fake smiles and lies. A mask he has perfected over the years.

Yuri was the only one who could see right through it.

Yuto pushes the thoughts of Yuri and anything associated with him to the back of his mind and landed on the tree branch next to Lulu's. Just ahead of them was a large manor home, its once beautiful yawn now overgrown with weeds and unkempt grass, its paint now chip and worn down after years of neglect. Some windows were boarded up but the front door was clearly open. It was too dark to see what was inside though but you could hear shierks and hisses coming from inside the abandoned manor.

"What can you see?" Yuto whispers quietly to Lulu. Lulu's normal pink eyes had became black as coal. This was something known as Hunter Vision. Only those with 'Hunter' blood could use this ability. It allow them to see far distances, see through dark areas without any light, spot disguised supernatural creatures, and provide immunity to hypnosis. Yuto didn't have this ability for some reason and this has cause many to doubt Yuto's heritage. But Yuto has lived with Shay and Lulu since birth and with their parents long dead it's not like they could ask for answers.

Regardless, Shay and Lulu still declared Yuto their brother and vice verse for Yuto.

"Yeah. I can definitely see a lot of them in there. I think they're fighting over a dead deer."

"Ugh, the sun hasn't even set yet and already most of them are feral." Shay mutters, his eyes turning back from coal black to gold. Feral was a term used for when vampires go into pure blood lust mode. It usually happens at night, but it can happen during the morning or afternoon.

Yuto and his family used to think that a vampire's feral state was impossible to control, but their vampiric friends, Sora and Dennis, had proved them wrong. Apparently they can control their feral state by just a sheer force of will. They resist their animalistic need for blood and focus on their human side. Like Shay, Yuto was slightly doubtful that they could resist their feral side forever, but until the day comes they allow them to live in peace.

Too bad most vampires had shitty will power.

"Alright, you both know the drill. Get in there, aim for the hearts, watch their claws, and Yuto?"

"Yeah?" Yuto looks up at Shay. Shay was holding out a piece of garlic to him.

"You sure you don't want to-"

"I'm good, Shay. I don't need it." Shay lets out a heavy sigh.

"You do realize this is the only good defense against their fangs, right?"

"Yeah, but you wanna know another defense? Jabbing one of these into their necks." Yuto said, holding up one of his daggers. The silver blade gleamed in the sunlight. "Makes them let go pretty quick." Lulu giggles as Shay shakes his head.

"Just be extra careful."

"I always am."

* * *

Blood is flying everywhere. Screams of rage are quickly replaced by shrieks of fear. Snaps of fangs mixed with the slicing of flesh. Doing this for years on end Yuto has learned to tune out the chaos and just focus on himself and his siblings. Like Shay had said most of the vampires were in feral mode and were too blood hungry to think or fight straight which made it much easier for them.

"We got a runner!" Lulu shouted.

"Yuto, after it!" Yuto nods and shoves back a blonde haired vampire that tried to snap at his neck. Yuto focuses on his feet and dashed out of the manor. Vampires were extremely fast, but Yuto knew that since it was still daylight its powers would be greatly suppressed. Yuto glanced around and just barely manage to catch the flick of a blood stain cape disappear into the forest. Yuto gave chase.

In the shadows of the forest, the vampire had regain some of its well know speed, but not by much and Yuto was catching up to it fast. Once he is close enough Yuto tackles the monster to the ground. It screamed and hisses beneath him as Yuto holds it down with one arm and uses the other to pull out one of his daggers from his belt. Yuto just focuses on the dagger in his hand as he quickly forces the creature onto its back so that its heart was exposed. The thing had gone still beneath him, already sensing its demise.

As Yuto prepared to deliver the final strike his eyes drifted up towards the vampire's face, which is something he never does. He sees the face and he freezes.

"Y-Yu-" The vampire senses his hesitance and takes it as an opportunity to flip them over and knock the knife out of his hand. Before Yuto could even come to terms with what he was seeing, the vampire bit down hard on his neck. The pain is immense but Yuto hardly feels it. Yuri was the one who was biting his neck.

His boyfriend.

Yuto could feel his blood being drained from him. It was pretty painful but he refused to push Yuri away. In fact, he pulled Yuri closer to him as he stared up at the afternoon sky, trying to make sense of it all.

This was why Yuri had went missing. This was why Yuri never made it home that night.

He had been turned into a creature of the night with fangs and the need to feed on blood.

"Y-Yuri. Yuri, I can't believe it's..it's you." Yuto thread his fingers through his pink and purple hair. "I thought...you were dead." Tears brimmed Yuto's eyes. Yuto's vision began to waver as Yuri continued to drink. "I've missed you so much, Yuri. You have no idea. I thought I was never going to see you again." Yuri's fangs suddenly unlatched from his neck, but Yuto hardly noticed, feeling too dizzy. "If I had known I never would have let you walk home that night alone. I would have protected you with my very life, Yuri."

Yuri pulled away and Yuto could see his soft pink eyes. They were such a unique eye color. Unique only to Yuri. His mouth was bloody, his fangs still dripping with his blood, and his hair was a complete mess but Yuto still found him beautiful. And what's even better, the blood lust was gone from Yuri's eyes. He had control over himself.

"Y-Yuto…?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, BLOODSUCKER!" Yuto's heart lurched in fear at the sound of Shay's voice.

"No! Wait!" He cried, but Shay's foot came up, kicking Yuri off of Yuto. Yuto heard Yuri let out a groan of pain, but otherwise he was alive.

But for how long?

"Yuto! Yuto! Are you okay?!" Yuto could sense Lulu beside him as he tried to sit up. He couldn't let Shay hurt Yuri!

"Lulu! D-don't let him hurt…" Yuto gasped, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hurt? Hurt who?" Lulu asked, confused.

"YURI!" Yuto finally shouted. Shay, who had pinned the 'vampire' to the ground not knowing it was actually Yuri, glanced up at his brother.

"Yuri?" Shay questioned, confused. What was Yuto talking about? Yuri manage to raise his head a little bit from where Shay was shoving it into the dirt.

"It's me, dumbass!" Yuri growled. Now that caught Shay's attention. His eyes widen as he looked down at his near victim.

"Y-Yuri?"

"Who the fuck else would it fucking be, asshole?!" Shay sweat drops, knowing Yuri's barbed tongue well. He got up, allowing Yuri to get up as well.

"Yuri?! Is that you?!" Lulu exclaimed in shock. Yuri didn't answer her and instead rushed over to Yuto who had finally gather the strength to sit up.

"Yuto? Are you-?" Before Yuri could finish, Yuto grabs him and pulls him in for a long kiss.

"Aww!" Lulu gushes at the sight. "A happy reunion."

"Well, at least that solves 1 mystery." Shay says, scratching the back of his head. Yuto pulls away from the kiss and clutches Yuri tightly to his chest.

"Your voice." Yuri mumbles into Yuto's shirt. "Your voice brought me back, Yuto." Yuto tried not to think about how close he was to losing Yuri all over again. If he hadn't looked up when he did…

"Yuto, I know you're happy to have Yuri back, but we should probably take him to see Dennis and Sora." Yuto blinked as his sister put a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if Yuri is going to live like this, he needs to learn how to live like that." Shay pointed out. Yuri immediately wiped the blood from his mouth with his ruined sleeve. Yuto stands all the way up, followed by Yuri.

"The other vampires. Are they all-?"

"We took care of the rest of them." Lulu answered Yuto. "When you didn't come back right away, Shay and I got a little worried." The group began the walk back to town, Yuri leaned slightly on Yuto for support. Yuri didn't seem injury, just rather tired from today's events. Yuto wanted to desperately ask Yuri if he could remember who 'turned' him so that he could make the bastard or bitch pay but he could see by how stiff his shoulders were, he really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuri asked, eyeing his bloody neck. Yuto enlaces their hands together as they walk. Yuri's skin is ice cold but he doesn't let go.

"I've never been better." Yuto replied.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm a idiot and thought that I already posted this chapter. Apparently and quite obviously, I didn't so here it is. This is going to be the last chapter of this 'series'. I know I haven't gotten through everyone's requests and I'm very sorry if I didn't get to your's but right now I want to work on a few other projects. Will I come back to this series? Probably, just not in the near future.**


End file.
